Cassiopeia Malefoy : L'honneur des Serpentard
by Skaelds
Summary: Cassie avait une vie bien rangée. Future médecin, étudiante sans histoire. Puis il avait fallu qu'elle meure, et qu'elle se retrouve au beau milieu d'Harry Potter. Alors quitte à être là, autant l'être à fond et rétablir l'honneur déchu des Serpentard. Ça, c'est cool sauf que petit problème : Ici, elle s'appelle Malefoy. Et devinez à qui ils sont loyaux ? (Self-insert, OC)
1. Chapter I : Prologue

**TITRE : C** assiopeia Malefoy et l'honneur des Serpentard

 **GENRE :** Humour

 **RATING :** K+ parce que zéro scène de sexe ici, mais... Peut-être que le passage pour la moto peut un peu choquer, non, je ne pense pas. Donc K+.

 **SUMMARY :** Cassie avait une vie bien rangée. Future médecin, étudiante sans histoire. Puis il avait fallu qu'elle meure, et qu'elle se retrouve au beau milieu d'Harry Potter. Alors quitte à être là, autant l'être à fond et rétablir l'honneur déchu des Serpentard. Ça, c'est cool sauf que petit problème : Ici, elle s'appelle Malefoy. Et devinez à qui ils sont loyaux ? SI (Zéro Mary-Sue, humour, blabla)

 **Note d'Auteur** : J'aaaai eu du mal - vraiment pour cette damnée histoire. D'abord pour son prénom, parce que je cherchais un truc un peu style constellation mais pas trop Mary-Sue... Donc, bon Cassiopeia, pour un joli petit Cassie. (En fait, ce surnom ça vient d'une amie, donc on va la créditer !)

Enfin bref. Donc c'est un self-insert je l'espère plutôt réaliste. J'ai essayé de mélanger les réactions de mon entourage avec les miennes si jamais on se retrouvait dans Harry Potter et... Pouf. Cassie.

Donc "Petit Traité d'un Serpentard" sera supprimée et remplacée par celle-ci ! ;)

Bisous, Bisous

AH Au fait, le prologue et le chap 1 sont ensemble, déjà parce que je trouvais ça bête de les séparer compte tenu de la taille du Prologue mais pas d'inquiétude, il n'y aura jamais plus d'autres chapitres ensembles. Enfin pas deux chapitres en un chapitre si vous comprenez.

Ah et ** _n'oubliez pas de regarder les notes de fin parce qu'il y a souvent des choses pour vous._**

 ** _PS : Oui, j'ai eu des petits... doutes pour les publications, modifiant beaucoup MAIS C'EST FINI :D_**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Il y avait plusieurs façons dont on imaginait l'après-mort. Certains pensaient qu'on accédait à un lieu paradisiaque, d'autres qu'on était jugé en fonction de nos actes sur terre ou encore , selon des philosophes, que l'on se réincarnait.

Mais Cassie était presque sûre que personne n'avait émis l'hypothèse que ladite réincarnation la fasse arriver en plein dans un roman pour enfant, et de surcroît de pouvoir en changer le cours des évènements.

Et pourtant elle était bien là, entourée par des chouettes et des baguettes, en pleine route pour Poudlard. Il y avait peu de temps - enfin façon de parler - elle était en pleine voie pour réussir ses études, moldues et tout à fait normales, réalisant son rêve d'enfance. Qui était de disséquer des organes pendant onze ans, soit médecine, oui. Sauf qu'il avait fallu qu'elle monte sur cette moto et... Elle ne vous retracerait pas la suite, ça semblait logique.

Toujours est-il qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le corps d'un môme onze ans, braillant ses poumons et surtout, surtout, avec une nouvelle famille. Les journées avaient beau avoir défilé, elle restait toujours sous le choc, silencieuse puis infernale. Elle se souvenait très bien avoir mené la vie dure à ses nouveaux parents, émerveillée comme elle l'était par chaque acte de magie.

A tel point qu'elle avait été menacée de n'être approchée que par la vieille elfe de maison, la faisant se calmer sur le champ. Elle ne savait pas si vous vous rappeliez précisemment de Dobby dans les films, mais vous n'aviez pas envie d'être approché par ça, et encore moins d'être _élevé_ par ça. Alors elle s'était faîte plus calme, brusquement, et découvrait le reste en silence.

Les deux premières semaines, incapable de faire beaucoup de choses, elle s'était imposée plusieurs choses. D'abord ne pas interférer avec la quête de destruction d'Harry Potter envers Voldemort.

Cassie était loin d'être stupide - et surtout loin d'être folle. Si elle avait eu l'opportunité de se réincarner, de profiter d'une seconde vie, et de plus ici, ce n'était pas pour tout gâcher en se lançant dans un combat digne d'une Mary-Sue contre la Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses nouveaux parents lui en avaient suffisamment parlé pour qu'elle se décide.

Soit elle le rejoindrait pacifiquement - on pouvait toujours rêver - soit elle ne bougerait pas le petit doigt, laissant le héros sans peur dit Potter s'en charger.

Si les livres avaient retracé la vérité alors Harry n'aurait en aucune façon besoin de son aide, même si elle aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir faire partie du Trio d'Or. Elle comptait suivre la trame, se tracer une vie normale et fluide dans ce chaos qui se profilait et c'était tout ce qui importait réellement.

En temps que fan d'Harry Potter - les livres pas le personnage - Cassie s'était perdue sur les sites de fanfiction, en avait lu, en avait écrit, et suffisamment pour se dire que dans la réalité, les conseils hasardeux de blondes multicolores aux yeux violets-rouges-bleu-orange-bref n'étaient pas les meilleurs à suivre.

Ensuite éviter comme la peste le trio d'Or et ce malgré sa famille, et enfin sauver les Serpentard innocent de la catastrophe qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Oui. Comme un prince charmant.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle ferait du chantage au directeur, ploierait le genou comme un vaillant Jon Snow, ou toute autre façon pour améliorer la situation dans la maison des serpents. Malgré son aversion fascinée pour eux. C'était dingue d'ailleurs, que les serpents, qui faisaient parti du top 5 des phobies mondiales, représentaient une maison. Un peu comme si on avait voulu, dès le départ, ranger les Serpentard du mauvais côté.

Toujours est-il qu'elle avait appris avec difficulté, dévalisant la bibliothèque de leur manoir avec passion. Dévorant les manuels de métamorphose, parcourant du regard les annotations de ses ancêtres au sein des pages écornées, vieillies par les années. Une petite minorité de livres, les plus intéressants pour elle, pourrissaient à cause de l'humidité, sans sorts de protection. La première chose qu'elle avait fait était de demander à un de ses elfes de restaurer chacun d'entre eux ainsi que de les placer sous sortilège.

Cassie savait parfaitement pourquoi ils étaient abandonnés – c'était de rares ouvrages à propos de magie blanche, et Merlin savait à quel point sa famille haïssait la magie blanche. Mais après être tombée sur un sort servant à faire imploser des organes suite à une exploration dans la bibliothèque, Cassie s'était juré de ne pas toucher aux préférés de sa famille,se dirigeant en tremblant vers quelque chose de plus… Propre.

La seule chose qu'elle avait laissé de côté, au grand regret de son paternel, c'était le Quidditch. Flotter à cent mètre du sol sur un balai et sans protection, très peu pour elle.

Si elle avait toujours refusé les manèges à risque dans les parc d'attraction - peu dangereux - ce n'était pas pour se livrer au seul sport magique qui risquait de vous tuer. Non. Rectification : tous manquaient de vous faire tuer.

On aurait dit que comme ils avaient la magie, les conditions de sécurité ils s'en moquaient comme d'une guigne.

En résumé, sa vie aurait pu sembler parfaite. Tiré d'un conte de fée – si on exceptait sa mort plutôt douloureuse – et promettant un avenir radieux. Oui, sans hésitation, c'était le reflet d'une vie probablement jalousée par des centaines de sorciers et sorcière.

Et Cassie l'aurait très probablement appréciée, savourée – si elle ne venait pas de se réincarner _en Draco Malefoy_.

 **Chapitre Un :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cassie s'était réveillée dans un lit d'infirmerie, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le regard hanté par son accident.

Elle se rappelait encore du crissement des pneus sur la route, du klaxon paniqué du conducteur en face d'elle. Elle se rappelait du dérapage qu'avait fait sa moto, glissant sur la flaque de fuel qui avait fui, elle se rappelait d'avoir serré ses mains sur le guidon dans un vain effort pour contrôler la situation.

Elle se rappelait avoir croisé les yeux terrifiés du chauffeur, du bref échange entre eux, alors qu'ils comprenaient ce qui allait se passer. Elle se rappelait de la sensation de son corps projeté dans les airs, sa dernière pensée, affolée et dénuée de sens. Elle se rappelait avoir pensé que sa mère serait fâchée pour la moto avant qu'elle ne heurte le bitume – et qu'ensuite elle ne se rappelle plus de rien.

Et elle s'était réveillée dans ce fameux lit d'infirmerie, les effluves de potion et de propreté lui agressant les narines. Cassie avait paniqué, avait hurlé, sa peur faisant enfin surface. Puis quand tout le monde avait couru vers elle, des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait enfin mesuré sa chance d'être en vie et avait simplement tremblé. Tremblé sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière ne lui enfonce de force une potion entre les lèvres, croisant ses prunelles terrifiées, s'asseyant à côté d'elle pour la rassurer.

Cassie s'était endormie dans ses bras ce jour-là, dans un brouillard cotonneux.

Mais le pire n'avait pas été son accident non, le pire était quand elle s'était réveillée. Quand elle avait éclaté de rire en voyant toutes ces choses étranges autour d'elle, les baguettes en bois, la terreur dans les yeux de deux inconnus – soi-disant ses parents. Et le reste s'était déroulé dans une brume irréelle, les explications, qu'elle s'était évanouie en plein banquet et que pendant six jours personne n'avait pu la réveiller, Cassie n'émergeant que pour s'époumoner, piégée dans ses cauchemars.

La pilule n'était pas bien passée, loin de là. Cassie avait mis du temps avant de se faire à l'idée, de réaliser qu'elle était bien dans Harry Potter – et surtout, ô oui surtout, qu'elle était Draco Malefoy.

Enfin, elle-même s'évertuait à nommer son corps Draco Malefoy, quand bien même celui-ci était féminin. Il semblerait – divergence énorme du canon – que malgré tout leurs efforts, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy n'aient pas réussi à enfanter l'héritier tant espéré. Résultat, ils n'avaient réussi- au prix de nombreuses consultations, d'une dizaine de potions et d'aphrodisiaques – qu'à avoir une seule fille, sans espoir de lui accorder des frères et sœurs, les médicomages avaient été formels.

Narcissa comme Lucius étaient presque stériles, et l'arrivée de l'héritière Malefoy avait été un succès inespéré. Retenter l'expérience serait inutile en plus d'être potentiellement dangereux pour la future mère.

Loin de se décourager, Lucius n'avait pas baissé les bras et enseigné à sa fille toutes les règles des traditions Sang-Pur, espérant bien un jour la voir à la tête de l'entreprise familiale de Jus de Citrouille glacé – et Cassie avait manqué d'en faire une syncope en découvrant qu'ils en étaient les « inventeurs »

Bien sûr une dizaine de recette de Jus de Citrouille Malefoy existait, détournées pour faire main mise sur une partie du marché mais la famille Malefoy les avaient devancé, déposant un label pour sa création. Résultat, la famille était plus florissante et riche que jamais, ne serait-ce qu'avec les commandes faramineuses que faisaient Poudlard chaque année.

« L'accident » de Malefoy avait eu lieu vers la fin de l'année, plus précisément en plein milieu du banquet final. Et Cassie comptait bien découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé en rentrant à Poudlard. Parce que celui-ci n'avait jamais rien eu dans le canon et qu'il lui semblait étrange qu'il se soit effondré tout à coup. Elle misait sur une blague des Gryffondor, peut-être même Harry Potter.

Harry Potter – Cassie frissonna, l'air frais de sa barque n'aidant en rien. C'était quelque chose d'angoissant de se dire qu'on allait rencontrer un personnage de fiction aussi… populaire. Dans le milieu moldu, elle voulait dire. Elle se demandait à quoi il ressemblerait – sa version livre ou plutôt celle cinématographique ?

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important – elle avait des projets.

Cassie n'avait pas chômé durant ces deux mois de vacances, avait patiemment réfléchi. C'était peine perdue que de lui demander de ne se mêler de rien, surtout en étant Draco Malefoy. Alors il fallait la jouer subtil – serpentard.

Une pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Quelque chose qui l'avait marquée dans le canon, et c'était un des rares souvenirs qui lui restait, c'était le traitement des Serpentards. Bien sûr, l'œuvre de J.K était avant tout pour les enfants, mais la séparation noir-blanc l'avait indignée.

Chacune des actions des Serpentard – des enfants bon sang – était vicieuse, moqueuse.

Et elle s'était donné la mission de rétablir leur honneur, de prouver à tous que non la maison Serpentard n'était pas uniquement composée de futurs mages noirs mais aussi de bon éléments. Et pour ça, elle avait dressé des plans.

Parfaitement des plans.

Oui - Cassie avait la mauvaise habitude de faire des PLANS.

Plans en majuscule parce qu'il avait la fâcheuse manie de ne jamais marcher. Oui, c'était presque une règle établie, ses plans ne marchaient jamais. Déjà parce que tout ne se passait que rarement comme prévu et ensuite parce qu'elle les modifiait toutes les secondes. Mais peu importait : elle avait des plans.

Et selon son plan RLSPSLDMS : rétablissons l'honneur des Serpentard pour sauver le destin du monde sorcier : il y avait le petit I, alinéa a. La sociabilisation.

En effet, si les Gryffondors se mêlaient aux Serdaigle et aux Poufsouffle, la dernière maison était toujours tenue à l'écart, sans jamais fraterniser en dehors de leur propre maison. Et ça, c'était inacceptable. Comment se montrer sous un jour positif si on restait asocial ?

Cassie se le jurait : elle allait changer tout ça.

Elle avait le nom des Malefoy, elle avait l'argent et la volonté. Et surtout, elle avait du temps, six ans pour être correcte. Alors il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'elle ne puisse pas réussir ce qu'elle s'était fixée, surtout sachant son ôpiniatreté.

Cassie descendit de la barque en même temps que les autres, lorsqu'elles touchèrent terre sous la lumière mordorée de la lampe d'Hagrid, ignorant les murmures sur son passage. Elle ne doutait pas que l'accident de Malefoy avait dû faire beaucoup jaser, en particulier sa propre maison – inquiète à ne pas en douter de la position de faiblesse qu'il avait dû renvoyer.

De plus chacun avait dû se demander ce qui avait pu se passer, sans nouvelles pendant près de deux mois, et le revoir en parfaite santé avait de quoi faire parler les bavards.

Cassie se contorsionna pour essayer d'apercevoir la chevelure rousse d'un certain Weasley, sans succès du fait de l'absence de luminosité. La faible lanterne d'Hagrid éclairait sur quelques mètres, faisant plus ressortir sa taille – avait-il jamais été aussi _grand_? – qu'illuminant les élèves.

Elle bondit sur ses pas, essayant d'éviter un maximum la foule de deuxièmes années.

La nouvelle sorcière s'était isolée du mieux possible dans le train, alternant entre toilettes et cabine du chauffeur – qui d'ailleurs s'appelait Ernest et lui avait offert des suçacides – pour échapper aux curieux.

Elle voulait leur faire face au sein de l'école, confortablement installée en face d'un bon repas, et les idées au clair. Cassie avait brodé une version plutôt plausible, pour répondre aux questions intrusives des Malefoy – Narcissa étant littéralement folle d'inquiétude. Son père lui avait été plus calme mais elle avait su voir le tonnerre sous l'apparence tranquille et s'était livrée à de longues explications.

La jeune fille leva enfin les yeux vers Poudlard – émerveillée. C'était encore plus magnifique que sur écran et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle avait admiré le travail fourni pour représenter l'école. Et pourtant, aussi somptueuse eut-il été il ne rendait aucunement hommage à Poudlard – encore plus impressionnante.

Perché au sommet d'une montagne, l'immense collège hérissé de ses donjons pointus étincelait dans le ciel, ses longues fenêtres vitrifiées constellant le ciel d'étoiles artificielles.

Le château semblait véritablement immense – véritable forteresse entre ses hautes tours et sa superficie, totalement plongé dans le noir. Des centaines de fenêtres en ornaient les murs, illuminant la nuit comme des lucioles. Les tours semblaient percer les nuages, et elle du basculer entièrement sa tête pour en voir la hauteur.

« Magnifique… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, malheureusement perçu par Hagrid.

Le demi-géant se tourna vers elle, un sourire ému sur son visage pataud.

« Pas vrai ? Ça fait des années qu'j'suis là et pourtant c'est toujours aussi beau qu'au premier jour. C'est vraiment quelque chose. »

Cassie acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, toujours soufflée. Elle ne détourna le regard que pour dévisager Hagrid, en profitant allégrement. Visiblement Robbie Coltrane avait incarné ce grand gaillard à la perfection, certains traits de son visage se retrouvant dans ceux du Hagrid originel. Visage rond, nez épaté de ceux qui aimaient plus que bien vider quelques bouteilles avant d'aller dormir, cette même barbe ébouriffée impressionnante.

Elle se surprit à sourire – reportant son regard sur le château.

Quel dommage que sa vie n'ait jamais été une partie de plaisir.

.

.

.

Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle fut fracassante – comment l'être autrement quand on était accompagnés d'un demi-géant d'un bon deux mètre cinquante ?

Heureusement pour elle, Cassie avait rabattu sa capuche afin de camoufler son visage, du moins du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Leur ascension jusqu'à leur table se fit dans le silence le plus complet, chaque paire de regards fixée sur eux.

Elle se glissa à un siège de la table des Serpentard, tout au bout, des coups d'œil curieux sur elle. Sa chevelure enterrée sous le lourd capuchon noir, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on ne la reconnaisse de loin – et elle comptait l'ôter que lorsque la répartition commencerait, détournant l'attention d'elle.

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle, chacun devinant sans doute l'individu sous la capuche mais refusant de le dire à voix haute.

McGonagall se leva brusquement, la sauvant. Elle fronça des sourcils en n'apercevant pas ni Harry ni Ron, deux places vides aux côtés de Granger. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit la chaise manquante à la table des professeur qu'elle comprit – se sentant soudain très stupide.

Bien sûr – Dobby ! Il avait dû bloquer le mur à la gare, obligeant Harry comme Ron à utiliser la vieille Ford Anglia de son père. Ils avaient dû se faire coincer par l'arbre à cette heure-là et ne feraient leur apparition que le lendemain, déjeunant dans le bureau d'un des professeurs.

« Abercrombie, Elphias ! »

Un môme de onze ans, tremblant et adressant un sourire se voulant rassurant à ses amis grimpa sur le siège. La sous-directrice posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, celui-ci n'hésitant qu'une seconde avant de livrer son verdict.

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Le petit poussa un soupir rassuré – faisant grincer des dents Cassie. Et, c'était quoi ça ? Parce que certaines maisons valaient mieux que d'autres ?

Puis elle se rappela qu'il n'avait qu'onze ans et que ses amis levèrent le pouce haut en l'air, la faisant se détourner avec une grimace, relevant son capuchon dans un même mouvement.

Alors que la sous-directrice appelait un autre prénom, une main se posa sur son avant-bras, captant son attention. Plutôt rapide, songea-t-elle, plus lasse qu'agacée.

« On dit beaucoup de choses sur toi ces derniers temps, Malefoy. Et si tu nous éclaircissais un peu tout ça ? » glissa son voisin, l'air de rien, tapotant distraitement le bord de la table.

Cassie se tourna vers lui, essayant de reconnaître son interlocuteur. Sauf que peine perdue, avec le corps ne venait pas les souvenirs, et elle n'en avait aucune foutue idée.

Elle essaya de chercher un soutien chez les autres Serpentard mais ce fut une vaine tentative car l'ensemble de la table les regardaient d'un œil, se donnant des allures indifférentes.

« Les gens aiment parler. Les faits eux, sont souvent bien moins intéressants que des ragots déformés. »

« Tu n'en tireras pas comme ça, Malefoy » intervint une autre élève, le sourire étirant ses traits adoucissant son ton faussement sec. « On est tous mort de curiosité de savoir ce qui t'es arrivée mais on reste trop coincés pour te le demander franchement, alors vas-y, explique. »

Cassie déglutit, sans échappatoire. Elle finit par déposer ses couverts, poussant un soupir d'exaspération et de fusiller presque gentiment l'ensemble de ce que ses yeux couvraient.

« Vous ne me laisserez pas en paix n'est-ce pas ? » tenta-t-elle, un air de désespoir dans la voix.

Les autres secouèrent la tête, pas prêts de lâcher le morceau.

Cassie ne l'aurait pas avoué mais elle s'amusait plutôt bien, chacun la fixant comme si elle allait lâcher une bombe à tout moment. Et elle cultivait son suspens, ralentissant délibérément chacune de ses actions.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? » insista-t-elle prudemment, la neutralité de ses traits déteignant sur son intonation.

Ils acquiescèrent, les yeux brillants, penchés sur elle et dédaignant tout à fait la répartition. Causant un grand silence dans la salle, d'ailleurs, pour l'absence d'applaudissement suite à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle dans leur maison. Elle pouvait presque sentir le regard moralisateur de Dumbledore sur eux – et ses pensées devaient probablement ressembler à un mélange entre dépit et résignation.

Cassie se força à applaudir, ne serait-ce que pour briser le silence pesant, le reste des élèves suivant le geste par effet de foule.

Sitôt la petite nouvelle installée, chacun s'étant poussé pour lui faire une place sur le banc, ils retournèrent à leur interrogatoire, une nuée de yeux curieux pointés sur Cassie.

Okay – ça c'était légèrement oppressant.

« J'ai simplement abusé des philtres de sommeil – endormant à force d'excès l'ensemble de mon système nerveux. »

Et Cassie retourna tranquillement à l'observation des autres maisons, savourant le spectacle. Les autres haussèrent des sourcils, ébahis par tant de simplicité, échangèrent des murmures incrédules, avant qu'une des plus courageuses ne reprenne la parole.

« Et… C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout. Vous voyez, pas de combat fulgurant entre moi et des dons de voyance, pas de crise d'épilepsie due à un mauvais sort, pas de leucémie brutale. Des questions ? »

Cassie se retenait de rire, tant l'expression sceptique et dubitative des Serpentard était fabuleuse. Elle ne savait pas les scénarios qu'ils s'étaient imaginés mais c'était nettement moins héroïque qu'un combat intérieur avec une ancienne divinité ayant essayé de dévorer son âme – en bref, un accident visiblement, ça n'avait pas dû leur plaire parce qu'elle était sûre que la majorité ne la croyait pas.

« Weasley, Ginny ! »

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Elle darda immédiatement son attention sur l'estrade, captivée. Le visage de la Weasley disparaissait sous le chapeau miteux, alors que McGonnagal l'ôtait d'un air vif et que la table des rouges et or explosait en applaudissements.

Un peu plus expansifs que pour nos recrues, nota-t-elle avec un sourire presque peiné.

Elle détailla attentivement Ginny, curieuse de l'apercevoir. Pour le moment, en dehors d'Hagrid, des professeurs et du dos d'Hermione Granger, elle n'avait pas vraiment croisé de personnage principal. Etonnamment celle-ci semblait minuscule – encore plus que les enfants de son âge.

Elle s'assit à côté de ses frères, noyant la table sous son coup d'œil introspecteur – cherchant vraisemblablement son aîné et son célèbre ami. Ginevra Weasley dût sentir une présence peser sur son dos car elle se retourna en direction de sa propre table, croisant son regard.

Cassie se retint de rouler des yeux.

L'expression de pure frayeur qui s'était inscrite dans ses prunelles en découvrant les bordures vertes et argents était poignante – ridicule. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on apprenait aux enfants de la « lumière » ? Que les Serpentard égorgeaient des vierges tout les quatres matins pour en faire un smoothie protéiné ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec la traître à son sang ? » la rappela à la réalité son voisin de table – décidément très bavard – d'un ton inquisiteur.

Cassie pivota son buste pour lui faire face, ses sourcils se fronçant lentement.

« J'ai engagé un contrat de mariage avec son frère – j'en suis éprise comme une folle, comme un soldat. Je compte même lui faire six enfants, vendre le manoir Malefoy pour acheter une ferme à la campagne et partir élever des cochons d'inde, le tout sous le regard attentif de l'ensemble de sa famille et de nos douze chiens et chats. D'autres détails ? »

Et elle se retourna, irritée. Elle commençait à comprendre cette aversion des Serpentard, si chacun d'entre eux était aussi touche à tout. Pourrait-elle sincèrement faire un seul pas sans que l'ensemble de son année ne la suive du regard ?

Elle ignora délibérément le hoquet étranglé du garçon. Tant pis pour lui, il apprendrait bien vite à faire la distinction entre ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Cassie se retint de toute ses forces de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était lancée l'ardue tâche de devenir le chevalier blanc de tout les Serpentard, pour la connerie abyssale de leurs parents et de leur éducation. Si ouverts, si... larges d'esprit. Chez les Gryffondor comme chez les Serpentard, tout individu qui s'écartait du lot, du droit chemin pour aller dans une autre maison était considéré comme un pestiféré.

Et ça la mettait hors d'elle.

Bon sang, comment pouvait-on _trahir_ son sang ? Comme si la divergence d'opinion vous faisait renier toute une histoire et ses traditions.

La répartition se termina aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, la maison Serpentard héritant d'un peu moins d'une dizaine de nouveaux – ce qui était peu surprenant. Elle avait déjà réalité en lisant les livres que Poudlard n'hébergeait qu'une minorité de jeunes sorciers, chaque maison devant compter environ entre soixante et soixante-dix élèves.

Bon.

Cassie prit une grande inspiration, reposant ses couverts, se préparant à rentrer dans la cage aux lions. Ou aux serpents, plus précisément. Elle avait beau avoir joué l'autruche pendant l'ensemble de la répartition, il était temps d'enfin faire le point – et d'établir clairement des bases pour l'année à venir.

Elle ferma les yeux - une seconde. Et elle se redressa - lentement, en prenant appui sur le bord de la table - de quoi attirer le regard. S'il y avait une chose à déplorer chez elle, et qui avait construit la réputation de Malefoy, c'était son sens du spectacle. C'était plus fort qu'elle - une envie irrépressible d'attention. Il fallait qu'on la voie, qu'on la regarde lorsqu'elle se sentait d'humeur - et elle devrait exacerber ça pour réussir à se faire passer pour son hôte.

Cassie humecta ses lèvres, tordant ses mains nerveusement. Seul le souvenir du fait qu'elle devait se montrer impassible, son expression faciale figée en une neutralité sereine, l'aida à ne pas se rasseoir.

Des paires de yeux se fixèrent une fois de plus sur elle, alors qu'elle passait une langue sur ses lèvres, un tic visant à la rassurer.

« Vous devez tous certainement être au courant de mon _accident_ l'année dernière. Enfin à moins d'être aveugle ou désespérément focalisé sur son assiette, il parait difficile de ne pas remarquer que quelqu'un s'évanouit à quelques centimètres de vous. » commença-t-elle, laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux, réalisant le taux de sarcasme.

Heureusement pour elle, les Serpentard se fendirent d'un petit sourire discret, amusé. Alors elle reprit, encouragée.

« Mais ce n'est pas très important - parce que j'ai réalisé plusieurs choses durant ma convalescence. Savez-vous comment est-ce qu'on considère la maison Serpentard ? Si vous deviez choisir un mot, un seul mot, pour la décrire, qu'est-ce que ça serait ? Ruse répondraient les plus ambitieux, Sang-pur déclameraient les plus puristes, honneur aussi pour les traditionnalistes. Et vous savez quel est le mot qu'ils choisiraient, eux, pour décrire notre maison ? Eux, ça signifie tous les autres, ceux de Poudlard, ceux d'en dehors, ceux qui n'ont entendu que des rumeurs sur nous. »

Cassie marqua une pause, cultivant son suspens. Elle fixa chacun des élèves les plus proches dans les yeux, déterminée.

« Ils diraient magie noire, ils diraient fourberie. Regardez les Gryffondor, on dit qu'ils sont courageux, loyaux et les Serdaigle ! » Cassie les désigna d'un mouvement du menton, alors qu'ils levaient leurs verres pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. « Ce sont eux qui résoudront tout les mystères non élucidés, ceux qui feront la lumière sur ce qui est encore inconnu. Les Poufsouffle aussi : les futurs médicomages, ceux qui se soucient des autres, ceux qui observent, ceux qui apportent un peu de chaleur. On les valorise, tous - tous, sauf nous. »

La table des Serpentard explosa en murmures et chuchotements, acquiesçant à grand renfort de sourcils froncés et hochement de tête. Peu à peu certains élèves des autres maisons aux alentours s'intéressaient à son discours, ceux qui l'entendaient de là où ils étaient. Cassie reprit son souffle, continuant de plus belle.

« Nous sommes ceux qui dirigeront la société, nous somme ceux qui feront passer les lois ! Nous sommes les rouages du monde sorcier, dirigeant alliances politiques et intrigues d'une main de fer - et nous sommes cantonnés à la simple description de mages noirs. Mais nous sommes bien plus que ça : alors pourquoi est-ce que nous laissons cette situation s'installer ? »

Cassie secoua la tête.

« Nous en sommes les seuls fautifs. Pas les sang-mêlés, pas les sang-de-bourbes » Et étonnamment le mot sortit bien plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé  
« Parce que nous laissons les choses s'envenimer sans intervenir - sans jamais protester. Croyez-vous que se taire, que rester dans son coin et mordre quand on est acculé soit la signification de l'honneur des Serpentard ? Non ! Il est temps de montrer que les choses ont changées, que le temps file et de prouver à tous notre valeur. La valeur que nous méritons. »

Le silence s'était désormais fait sur l'ensemble de la table, alors qu'elle refusait de se laisser déstabiliser. Non maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle allait continuer jusqu'au bout et terminer sa tirade, dût-elle subir l'ahurissement total des Serpentard et leur désaccord.

« Il faut montrer à tous ce que nous valons. Il faut rétablir la vérité sur qui nous sommes et qui nous voulons être. Alors montrons-le ! L'équipe de Quidditch ! Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé l'année dernière ? Pourquoi avoir perdu si lamentablement quand nous gardions la coupe depuis des années ? Le club de Potions, le club de Bavboules, le club de Sortilèges, celui d'Astronomie ! Les Gryffondors font partie d'un club d'art, les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle s'affrontent au cours de duels d'échecs et sur leurs centres d'intérêts. Pourquoi la maison Serpentard est-elle aussi étrangère à tout ça ? Pourquoi ne prouvons nous pas que nous sommes les meilleurs en les affrontant sur leur propre terrain ? Et le Quidditch ! Pourquoi ne pouvons pas nous exclamer que nous pouvons élargir nos horizons ? L'ancien champion mondial sorcier de Neptune Step, cette fameuse natation à obstacle, venait de Serpentard ! »

« Il est temps pour nous d'apporter notre propre pierre à l'édifice qu'est Poudlard. Construisons, créons ! Marquons la pierre de notre passage dans cette école, pour que les générations suivantes soient inspirées et se souviennent de qui nous avons été. »

Cassie froissa ses mains, concluant d'un ton nerveux.

« Nous avons de quoi améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, alors faisons-le. Apportons la preuve à tous que Serpentard peut être une maison accueillante et novatrice, et que venir ici n'est pas un échec en soi face aux autres maisons. Apportons la preuve que nous sommes ceux qui peuvent améliorer et faire bouger les choses. Apportons la preuve, enfin, que la maison Serpentard est digne de la grandeur de Poudlard. »

Et elle se rassit, baissant enfin la tête. Ce qui allait se passer maintenant scellerait son avenir pour les six prochaines années. Soit les Serpentard se sentiraient insultés qu'elle les considère comme en dehors de la solidarité des trois autres maisons et la renieraient soit... hé bien, soit elle pourrait enfin faire bouger les choses.

Le silence qui régnait toujours dans la salle n'inaugurait rien de bon. Elle commença à serrer les lèvres, se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas... Elle ne savait pas quoi mais juste... Ne pas craquer.

Son voisin commença à applaudir. Rapidement suivi par un autre, puis un autre. Encore un, et encore, et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble des Serpentard n'applaudisse à tout rompre, sifflant et criant de plus belle.

Cassie aurait pu en rester là, les remercier et leur offrir des sourires. Sauf qu'un élève de Poufsouffle suivit, s'attirant des regards choqués de ses camarades. Il échangea un clin d'oeil avec Cassie, avant que les Poufsouffle ne suivent et s'excitent presque autant que les Serpentard. Les Serdaigle se contentèrent de quelques faibles applaudissements, plutôt ennuyés par la situation tandis que les Gryffondor ne faisaient pas un bruit mais... C'était un début.

C'était un sacrément bon début.

* * *

Aloooors ? :D

 **PARTICIPATION**

 **Pour inaugurer cette histoire, vous pouvez proposer un OC ! Nom, prénom, famille, sang, même histoire si vous voulez et si elle n'est pas trop Mary-Sue, elle peut être choisie pour faire partie de cette histoire comme personnage secondaire !  
**

 **Hésitez pas à le détailler ! (Par contre que ce soit un brin logique, du style pas la demi-soeur d'Harry Potter ou... Hein :P)**

 **XOXO**

Skaelds

(Une peluche Dragon virtuelle, Vyserion (TrueFansKnowWhy) offerte à chaque review !)


	2. Chapter 2 : Jeu des Trônes

**GENRE :** Humour

 **RATING :** K+ parce que zéro scène de sexe ici, mais... Peut-être que le passage pour la moto peut un peu choquer, non, je ne pense pas. Donc K+.

 **SUMMARY :** Cassie avait une vie bien rangée. Future médecin, étudiante sans histoire. Puis il avait fallu qu'elle meure, et qu'elle se retrouve au beau milieu d'Harry Potter. Alors quitte à être là, autant l'être à fond et rétablir l'honneur déchu des Serpentard. Ça, c'est cool sauf que petit problème : Ici, elle s'appelle Malefoy. Et devinez à qui ils sont loyaux ? SI (Zéro Mary-Sue, humour, blabla)

 **Note d'Auteur** : Wow, j'ai enfin bouclé ce chapitre ! Et je peux vous dire qu'il était super long et avec tout ces trucs de chef des Serpentard, c'était méga-dur. Enfin bon, il est là ! En avance, parce que voilà, je suis trop bonne (hum, version gentille)

Non haha sérieusement parce que demain et toute la semaine je n'aurais pas le temps de poster donc... Tadaaam. J'espère que vous allez bien, moi clairement non, je reprends les cours après-demain ! Argh. Bref, bisous.

 **RAR EN BAS DE LA PAGE** ⇩

 _On se dit à bientôt pour le Samedi 2 septembre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux :**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Cassie se sentait l'âme d'un messie.

Peu importait si son deuxième prénom était arrogance ces derniers temps, la vitesse à laquelle la maison Serpentard avait réagi avait de quoi la laisser pantoise. Elle avait l'impression d'être... hé bien... une nouvelle Moïse. Il fallait voir la vérité en face : elle donnait l'impression d'être parfaite. Une chevelure brillante et scintillante, l'odeur de pétale de rose qui la suivait dès qu'elle faisait un pas, les regards plein d'admiration qu'on lui adressait désormais - elle était parfaite.

Jusqu'à ses ongles, elle respirait la perfection, influençait les jeunes, servait de modèle, il lui semblait même qu'une statue en marbre - voire en or - d'elle allait être sculptée dans la Grande Salle. Il fallait encore qu'elle en parle à Dumbledore, mais comment pourrait-il lui dire non ? Personne ne disait non à la nouvelle sauveuse du mond-

« PSSSSSHH ! »

Le temps d'un battement d'aile un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot, explosant au visage de Cassie, la recouvrant au passage d'une substance visqueuse verdâtre qui collait à la peau.

Ses mèches désormais vertes poison lui collaient au visage, dégoulinant en longues traînées répugnantes. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été recouverte par de la morve de Troll, tant elle offrait un tableau pitoyable. Cassie écarta ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, avec dégoût, complètement engluée sous le mélange.

Toute à sa répugnance, elle ne vit pas le visage du Professeur Rogue s'agenouiller près de son visage, la regardant d'un air extrêmement conciliant.

« Un souci avec votre mélange Miss Malefoy ? »

« ... Un problème de chaudron ? »

D'un coup d'Evanesco il fit disparaître l'étrange liquide dans lequel elle était embourbée, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se confondre en remerciements, son ego revenant à la charge d'un coup.

« Je suppose que l'explosion ne doit pas venir de votre part, Miss Malefoy, vous ne seriez pas assez _stupide_ pour ne pas suivre _à la lettre_ les instructions _écrites au tableau_ et _détaillées_ pour chaque étape. Ce sera donc un rendez-vous ce soir à dix-huit heures pour un essai de trente-cinq centimètres sur les dangers de l'inattention en cours de potion. Noté. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

L'information circula jusqu'à son cerveau - s'assimila. Son ego fièrement revenu vacilla, grimaça pour s'effondrer à plus de vingt mètre de hauteur, écrasé.

« En bref, une retenue ? »

« Vous voyez que vous êtes capable de clairvoyance, Miss Malefoy. _Recommencez tout ça_. »

Elle lui jeta un regard polaire en ramassant son chaudron, marmonnant « Sale frustré » dans sa barbe inexistante. Le point positif fut qu'elle attira un sourire sur les lèvres de sa partenaire en potion - et accessoirement colocataire de dortoir. Celle-ci lui pressa la main en signe de soutien, un éclat amusé dans ses prunelles brunes.

Cassie avait longuement réfléchi au sujet de ses futures fréquentations. Elle était arrivée à la conclusion que se séparer immédiatement de Pansy et des deux gorilles attirant trop l'attention, elle se rapprocherait subtilement des personnages ignorés par le narrateur - soit Harry - pour ne pas interférer plus que ça dans l'histoire. Et surtout, surtout, s'éloignerait peu à peu des trois sangsues qui la suivaient depuis ce matin.

Leur amitié semblait un brin trop louche dans tout ça - et elle soupçonnait que son Père les aient soudoyés pour être dans son entourage. Ça semblait en même temps extrêmement prévenant et blessant. Prévenant car il voulait que sa fille ne se retrouve pas seule pour sa scolarité, blessant car il ne considérait pas qu'elle soit capable par elle-même de se faire des relations.

Elle commençait à peine à comprendre le comportement si... hum, de Draco Malefoy. Avec un Père qui ne vous considérait pas suffisamment, elle aussi aurait tout fait pour gagner son attention. Quitte à jouer le petit con pour faire parler d'elle. Mais à présent c'était elle qui avait les commandes, et bien que ce soit dommage pour Draco, il fallait faire avec.

Et ça avait commencé avec le discours de bienvenue qu'elle avait servi aux Serpentard. Ragaillardis par ses encouragements, un petit groupe avait commencé à s'engager dans diverses associations depuis son intervention . Ils n'étaient pas un grand nombre pour le moment, un peu moins d'une dizaine mais elle en était déjà très fière. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, si elle y réfléchissait bien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était dans sa nature !

Okay, l'excuse était minable. Mais c'était difficile de ne pas prendre la grosse tête quand l'ensemble des premières et deuxièmes années la considéraient comme un second Harry Potter - les élèves plus âgés se contentant de prendre son avis en compte. Qu'est-ce que c'était gratifiant d'être Malefoy !

Cassie sourit - avant de lâcher une exclamation de douleur une seconde plus tard, les deux mains sur la tête.

Snape se trouvait derrière elle - encore - un manuel de potion à la main et avec un air franchement peu engageant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » protesta-t-elle, un peu intimidée quand même. Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais en vérité, le surnom de Terreur des Cachots était parfaitement approprié. Et J.K.R bien trop idéaliste - les Serpentard n'avaient aucun traitement de faveur. Il était là, à tourner autour d'eux, à renifler leurs préparations, le tout avec un regard vicieux.

Nouveau coup.

« Mais _arrêtez_ ! »

« Au _travail,_ Miss Malefoy ! Regarder son chaudron d'un air rêveur ne vous fera pas réussir vos BUSES alors _travaillez_ ! Vous voulez _vraiment_ étendre notre rendez-vous aux autres jours de la semaine ? »

Cassie lâcha un « non » rageur, découpant avec plus de hargne ses queues de souris. Elle voulut se tourner vers Morag une seconde fois mais Snape ne semblait pas décidé à partir, la fixant avec attention. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état-là ? Il n'était pas censé être le _parrain_ de Draco ? Ça aurait dû lui donner des points bonus, pas des retenues !

« Votre distraction est la seule origine à vos retenues. Et par pitié arrêtez de vous jeter des fleurs ou apprenez à fermer votre esprit - vous me noyez sous tant de suffisance. »ajouta-t-il en murmurant au passage, avant de se relever et de se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers les Serdaigle, laissant Cassie les joues rouges de honte et interloquée.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Comment ?

Cassie se fit violence pour ne pas penser à des choses trop personnelles durant le reste du cours. Ses pensées divergèrent donc vers la portée de ses paroles sur les Serpentard. C'était principalement des premières années qui avaient rejoint des associations, étant plus jeunes donc plus influençables mais ce n'était pas un mal. Ils serviraient de modèle pour les années d'après, et ce encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la maison des serpents soit mêlée aux autres.

Elle savait que les plus âgés n'accepteraient jamais de l'écouter. Elle avait beau être Cassiopeia Malefoy, sang-pur et membre important de la maison, elle n'en était pas le chef compte-tenu de son âge et ils ne voudraient jamais se plier aux ordres d'une fillette de douze ans. Si seulement elle avait sa véritable... Chut. Ne pas y penser avec Snape dans les parages ne pas y penser.

Cassie devrait faire plus fort qu'un petit discours pour les convaincre, et elle avait déjà sa petite idée. Du moins pour ceux de son âge ainsi que les troisièmes années. Elle devrait y aller étape par étape, année après année.

« Tu m'aiderais même dans un projet totalement fou ? » murmura-t-elle à Morag McDougal, sang-pur irlandaise aussi rousse qu'un Weasley. Pas qu'elle ait quelque chose contre les Weasley, ce serait assez paradoxal avec ses projets...

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ? »

Voyez ? C'était pour ça qu'elle adorait les Serpentard, incapables de rendre service sans une compensation. Cassie leva les yeux au ciel, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire - deux coups sur le crâne lui suffisaient, merci.

« Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? Un remerciement ? Un sourire ? Un bisou sur le front ? Un kangourou ? » A chaque proposition, Cassie voyait Morag froncer les sourcils, levant imperceptiblement la tête pour signifier continue. « Je sais ! Un ballotin de chocolat de chez Honeydukes ? » lança-t-elle - toujours en chuchotant - avec un air excité.

Sa voisine sembla peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition avant d'hocher la tête.

« Ça se tient. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Cassie reposa son couteau d'argent - non sans un regard craintif jeté en douce au professeur de potion - la fixant droit dans les yeux avec une expression faciale déterminée.

« Un trafic au sein de l'école. »

La jeune rousse s'étrangla, attirant le regard peu surprenamment suspect de leur professeur. Elle reprit le demi-araignée qu'elle tenait à la main, fusillant Cassie du regard de la façon la plus discrète possible. Elle attendit que Rogue ne les regarde pas pour lui taper violemment sur la main, attirant l'attention de Cassie qui s'était focalisée sur sa potion.

« Ça ne va pas bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire ça ? Tu es consciente des risques que notre maison encoure, j'espère ? » reprit Morag à toute vitesse, son esprit réfléchissant déjà aux pires éventualités.

C'était quelque chose que Cassie aimait bien chez elle. Il est vrai qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours mais elle appréciait son esprit, concurrençant celui d'Hermione peut-être. Elle se demandait pourquoi J.K n'avait jamais parlé de celle-ci, si elle était l'alter-ego Serpentard d'Hermione - bien sûr simplement sur la question de l'intelligence. Morag et Hermione avaient beau avoir un énorme point commun, leurs différences faisaient qu'on comprenait la raison de leurs différentes répartitions.

Déjà parce qu'aucune n'aurait supporté une compétitrice comme l'autre dans leur maison, et ça serait rapidement parti en nawak total. Mais parce que si Hermione avait la fâcheuse tendance à se la jouer Je-sais-tout, Morag gardait généralement ses réflexions pour elle. Bien sûr, une fois lancée sur le sujet, elle ne s'arrêtait plus mais n'embrayerait jamais autant que le faisait Hermione.

Par exemple, si Morag acceptait volontiers de lui donner un coup de main - en compensation d'échanges évidemment - elle ne l'enfoncerait pas avec sa propre intelligence. Ce n'était pas volontaire bien sûr chez Hermione mais elle avait cette manie d'écraser les autres par son esprit, tant ils se fiaient à elle. C'était aussi quelque chose qu'elle trouvait dommage - et aurait aimé modifié. Bien sûr pour ça il fallait approcher Harry... Et ce n'était pas gagné.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore croisés - si elle se rappelait bien, il avait cours avec les Poufsouffle en botanique. Non, non, Cassie ne se souvenait pas de chaque détail du tome 1 grâce à une mémoire fantastique mais en croisant un Poufsouffle avec son emploi du temps à la main, elle y avait jeté un coup d'oeil.

Juste par curiosité.

« Rien d'illégal. Enfin je crois... Je veux dire par là, un trafic d'objets de chez Zonko. Tu connais les élèves, sans sortie à Pré-au-lard jusqu'à notre troisième année, se fournir chez Zonko est extrêmement difficile. Je crois savoir que les frères Weasley possèdent la main sur le marché - et j'aimerais y placer les Serpentard. Imagine ! On prouverait qu'on est honnêtes en affaire, pas balanceurs, et surtout les élèves plus âgés se feraient un tas de gallions. C'est une des meilleures façon pour mêler les Serpentard aux autres » se vanta Cassie, agrémentant un clin d'oeil à la pose de star qu'elle avait adoptée.

C'était peut-être de la vantardise, mais c'était vrai. Les Serpentard ne connaissaient pas d'autre Dieu que le commerce - Voldemort étant gentiment excepté - et ils ne verraient pas ça comme un moyen de fraterniser mais plutôt de mettre les autres maisons dans leur poche, ne s'offusqueraient pas. Peu importait la manière dont ils le voyaient, tant qu'ils se sociabilisaient et ne restaient pas qu'entre eux.

Le système des Serpentard fonctionnait comme une hiérarchie. Tout en haut les fils et fille de mangemorts et de respectables politiciens, tout en bas les nés-moldus. Il n'y en avait qu'une dans leur promotion cette année, d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle.

Toujours est-il qu'il y avait un ou une chef par année, chacun soumis à l'autorité de celui plus âgé qu'eux. Généralement les préfets et préfètes étaient les chefs de la cinquième année, sur un pied d'égalité. Et par sa position de chef des deuxièmes années, Cassie n'aurait aucun mal à aller parler avec celui des troisièmes années. Pour les quatrièmes, il serait surpris il est vrai et risquait de la rejeter mais c'était déjà bien moins que le coup de pied au derrière qu'elle se prendrait si elle voulait se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec ceux des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années.

Et bien sûr, elle avait l'ascendant sur celui qui venait d'arriver.

Pour décréter qui étaient les chefs, il y avait très souvent des conseils. Des candidats, et qui exprimaient les raisons pour laquelle ils devraient être chef. Bien sûr, il fallait être déjà positionné très haut dans le classement pour devenir candidat - et elle avait hâte d'assister au conseil de celui qui allait bientôt arriver. Dès que le nombre de candidats serait fixé, le conseil serait établi.

Le ou la futur-e chef serait sélectionné par un vote parmi les chefs existants et le professeur en charge de leur maison. Draco avait dû se montrer très beau parleur pour se faire sélectionner l'année passée, la concurrence étant très dure. Surtout avec Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Morag Mcdougal. En général, un chef le restait d'année en année, même s'il arrivait qu'il soit renversé - et là alors, un nouveau conseil s'établissait.

Pour être renversé, il fallait être jugé indigne de présider la maison Serpentard. Les raisons variaient entre une faute grave, une disgrâce de sa Famille, des manières indignes ou même des notes trop basses.

En bref - un sacré merdier.

« Tu es complètement folle, Malefoy, tu sais ? Mais le pire, le pire, c'est que je crois que ça pourrait marcher. »

.

.

.

« Je vous ai trouvée distraite ces derniers temps, Miss Malefoy. Je suis conscient que votre... accident peut vous avoir causé un a priori vis à vis des potions, mais je n'accepterais pas que vous bavardiez ou dédaigniez mes cours. Bien entendu, si vous avez quelques... nouvelles _lacunes_ \- la maison Serpentard ou moi-même serions ravis de vous apporter notre aide. Ne considérez pas cet essai de ce soir comme une punition, Miss Malefoy, prenez-le plutôt comme un avertissement. Il est évident que vous avez - aviez - une prédisposition pour l'art subtil des potions, et je serais... _contrarié_ que vous gâchiez ce don. »

Cassie hocha la tête, un peu perdue. Comment pouvait-il se comporter en infâme bâtard une minute et se montrer plein de sollicitude celle d'après ? Elle commençait doucement à comprendre, mais c'était compliqué.

Ou tout simplement peut-être devait-il - sûrement même - garder une réputation devant les Serdaigle. Néanmoins il aurait pu ne pas aller dans des extrêmes, donc, pourquoi...

« Vous êtes étonnée de ce que vous considérez comme un jugement sévère. Mais, est-ce que ce n'est pas vous même qui avez prôné une égalité entre les différentes maisons ? Commençons par appliquer les conseils _judicieux q_ ue vous avez décidé de nous apporter. »

Elle grinça des dents, inclinant sa tête en un signe de respect. Un véritable Serpentard à la narguer avec ses propres arguments - comment osait-il ? Mais peut-être que Cassie avait un côté masochiste parce qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser filtrer un sourire amusé. Sourire que ne lui renvoya pas Rogue - il ne fallait pas rêver non plus - mais il pressa son épaule une demi-seconde, dans un geste presque... affectueux.

« Je me doute de la raison pour laquelle vous avez abusé des philtres de paix Miss Malefoy. Mais ne recommencez pas cette erreur, Poudlard a de quoi vous prendre en charge si vous avez envie de parler à quelqu'un - sans qu'un hibou n'en informe Lucius et Narcissa. Je m'étais douté de quelque chose en voyant les potions disparaître de l'infirmerie après vos passages mais j'avais soupçonné Quirrell ou ce... ou de _Potter._ Ne vous considérez pas comme seule, Miss Malefoy. Vous pouvez y aller. _»_

Cassie en resta sous le choc. Déjà pour l'attitude paternaliste de Rogue, qu'elle avait toujours vu comme un immonde personnage - son amour ne rachetant pas ses actions tyranniques vis à vis de ses élèves - mais il semblait que J.K n'ait pas tout dit... Elle bredouilla un remerciement, filant, avant même d'avoir pu lui demander des protections contre la légilimencie - son intention de départ malgré sa convocation.

Ensuite parce que - honte sur elle - elle n'avait jamais, jamais réfléchi au sujet de Draco Malefoy. Ou Cassiopeia, enfin peu importait. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans son corps ? Qu'était-il advenu de lui ? Et surtout, qu'avait vécu Malefoy au cours de la première année ? Les livres n'en disaient pas beaucoup sur lui, mais se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit bien moins facilement passée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ?

Son esprit bouillonna à la recherche de réponses. Elle devait obtenir des informations - c'était primordial. Elle ne comptait pas abandonner son corps, mais... Si elle était là, alors où était Malefoy ? Etait-il mort, disparu ?

Et comment - pourquoi - avait-elle été réincarnée dans son corps ?

En idiote, Cassie n'avait pas fouillé sa chambre au Manoir - et encore moins dans son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps à vrai dire, réfléchissant à une multitude de projets à la fois.

C'était une mauvaise chose. Il lui fallait classer ses projets dans un ordre de priorité. En premier lieu, aller parler aux Jumeaux Weasley pour trouver un moyen de récupérer la main sur le trafic d'objets Zonko, ensuite convoquer les chefs des troisièmes et quatrièmes années pour leur en parler et placer des Serpentard à la tête du trafic. Elle n'aurait qu'à leur indiquer les grandes directives, elle savait qu'ils sauraient se débrouiller pour la gestion - même si elle exigerait un pourcentage des ventes ainsi qu'un droit de gestion.

En troisième cas, aller vérifier dans quelles associations et clubs s'étaient engagés les premières années, convaincre ceux de son année d'y participer ainsi que peut-être en fonder un pour véritablement lier les Serpentards aux clubs. Jamais ils ne refuseraient de s'engager s'il venait de leur propre maison.

Venait ensuite le fait de trouver un moyen pour rassembler les élèves les plus âgés, de la cinquième à la septième année.

Et évidemment les objectifs plus personnels. Se lier avec d'autres personnes que ses trois suiveurs, trouver ce qui était arrivé à Malefoy, arrêter cette stupide animosité entre Potter et elle - mais peu à peu - tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas faire hurler les sangs-purs à cette idée.

Cassie laissa tomba sa tête sur le mur où elle était appuyée en s'y cognant de toute ses forces. Elle fit carrément fuir une première année qui passait, la dévisageant comme si elle était folle. Mais son programme était presque impossible à suivre ! C'était... Elle soupira.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle devait sympathiser le plus rapidement possible avec des membres influents de sa maison, ou se faire des alliés. Parce que tout faire toute seule serait impossible. Morag avait déjà décidé de l'aider - et c'était une nouvelle fantastique. Pour l'aider dans ses recherches, ce serait formidable. Mais il lui manquait quelqu'un qui savait parler, quelqu'un avec du charisme, un Gryffondor au milieu des Serpentard, pour faire le lien entre les deux maisons - son nom était un trop grand frein.

Ce fut en ruminant ces pensées qu'elle se dirigea vers son cours de métamorphose, consciente qu'elle invoquerait son petit entretien avec Snape pour justifier son retard.

Merlin ce qu'elle aimait la maison Serpentard.

.

.

.

Cassie laissa tomber sa tête sur la table - pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Le cours avec McGonnagal avait été insupportable. En premier lieu parce qu'ils avaient eu classe avec les Gryffondor - et qu'elle n'avait même pas pu s'asseoir près d'un des membres du trio d'Or - et que Pansy avait voulu s'asseoir à ses côtés, montrant à tous et à toute sa grande amitié avec l'héritière Malefoy. Cassie ne détestait même pas Pansy - comment aurait-elle pu le faire, elle n'avait que douze ans - mais ça lui tapait sur le système. Elle qui avait escompté écouter discrètement les conversations du trio, c'était peine perdue.

Pansy avait tenu à lui faire la conversation, agaçant McGonnagal qui leur avait décoché un regard noir et la menace d'une retenue.

De plus, elle n'avait vu que le dos d'Harry et de Ron, l'énervant encore plus. Ils avaient filé en vitesse dès que le cours avait fini, l'empêchant de bien les voir. Sans compter que Goyle et Crabbe s'étaient vite incrustés, sans qu'elle ne puisse les virer.

En dernier recours, elle leur avait demandé d'essayer de vérifier les convictions sang-pures des premières années, pour les éloigner. Pansy n'avait pas craqué, la suivant comme un petit chien, et elle était à présent coincée avec elle à la table des Serpentard.

Elle releva la tête, se remotivant. Ce n'était pas la peine de ne rien faire pour autant, elle discuterait avec Morag des options qu'elles avaient pour gérer ce trafic plus tard. Convaincue, elle planta sa fourchette avec plus de conviction dans sa viande, croisant le regard amusé de la rousse.

Heureusement les hiboux firent une apparition, lâchant chacun leurs colis. Pansy attrapa une lettre avec un étrange sceau cacheté, la cachant avec une grimace - probablement une offre de mariage. Elle s'excusa du bout des lèvres, quittant la table en de grandes enjambées pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

Cassie lâcha un soupir soulagé, abandonnant immédiatement ses couverts pour reprendre sa discussion avec Morag.

« Nous n'avons pas pu en parler plus à cause de Rogue. Alors ? Est-ce que tu es partante pour m'aider ? Bien sûr, si nous parvenons à établir un contrat plutôt fermé avec les futurs Serpentard gérant du marché, tu auras ta part en récompense de ton aide. »

« Je le ferais même sans récompense » avança l'irlandaise, posant également fourchette et couteau. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne firent attention à l'air intéressé de leur voisin, prises dans leurs négociations. « J'ai envie de t'aider. Ton projet a beau être dingue, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est intéressant, et... hé bien, je suis une Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Le sens des affaires, c'est dans notre nature. Et puis tu auras besoin d'aide pour ce plan complètement fou. »

Morag haussa les épaules, lui adressant un petit rictus déterminé.

« On crache dans notre main pour sceller notre accord ? »

Cassie faillit rire de l'air dégoûté qu'elle lui renvoya, lui assurant rapidement que c'était simplement une boutade. Elle lui tendit simplement la main pour assurer une alliance entre elles, Morag n'hésitant pas une seconde pour la lui serrer - effaçant une part de l'affront qu'avait dû faire subir Harry à Draco lorsque lui avait refusé.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard entendu, reprenant leur déjeûner avec appétit. C'était une très bonne chose que d'avoir Morag de son côté, et elle ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.

« Je veux en être. » les coupa une voix inconnue, les faisant se retourner chacune vers son propriétaire - à savoir leur voisin indiscret.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai _entendu_ ton discours le jour de la rentrée et je suis d'accord avec ce que tu as dit - à savoir redorer le blason des Serpentard. Mais je sais ce que tu n'as pas dit également, ce que tu as sous-entendu. Garder notre idéologie sang-pure nous mènera à deux choses, soit l'isolement total soit l'émergence d'un nouveau mage noir - et personne n'est assez stupide pour vouloir ça. Alors je veux en être, je veux t'aider dans tes plans pour aider la maison Serpentard. Je vous ai écoutées, et je crois comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un projet commercial. McDougal a raison : le sens des affaires, c'est dans notre nature. Et tu auras besoin de soutien. »

Le caractère brut de ses propos la prit de court, alors que Cassie jetait un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille rousse, essayant d'avoir son avis. Celle-ci haussa ses épaules, se retournant vers le brun inconnu.

« Et tu es ? »

Il prit un air offensé, ses sourcils froncés face à l'absurdité de la question. Leur jeta un drôle de regard, comme s'il ne savait pas si c'était une blague ou s'il devait réellement se présenter. Cassie conclut son dilemme en faisant un geste de la main, impatientée.

« Théodore de la Maison des Nott - je ne trouve pas ton humour très drôle Malefoy. Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. »

Cassie marqua un temps d'arrêt. Attendez... C'était Théodore Nott ? _Le_ Théodore Nott ?

Il avait beau ne pas être très populaire dans le livre, voire carrément inexistant, en dehors c'était... Les fans le connaissaient. Réputé intelligent, très intelligent - elle commençait à se dire qu'elle avait la meilleure des maison pour l'assister dans ses projets - et plutôt solitaire, le fait qu'il lui propose une alliance était... surprenant.

Il ne ressemblait pas non plus à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. J.K l'avait décrit comme avec un visage de rongeur, de grands oreilles décollées et une allure filliforme mais... il ne ressemblait à rien de tout ça. Pas non plus le brun sexy des fantasmes mais... Un brun banal. Grand et très mince, c'était vrai, mais avec des cheveux en bataille et doté d'un air plus proche d'un roi que d'un lapin. Une expression faciale neutre mais digne, attendant néanmoins leur réponse avec une impatience mal dissimulée.

« Je suis sûre que tu ferais un allié de poids » accepta-t-elle en tendant une main ferme à nouveau.

Théodore l'empoigna avec un minuscule sourire ravi qu'il ne cacha pas, concluant ainsi leur affaire. Elle soutint son regard en lui renvoyant son sourire, assez interdite. En quelques secondes voilà qu'elle venait de gagner deux alliés de prix, dont l'esprit critique et observateur serait extrêmement utile. Il ne répondit pas mais son sourire s'élargit, alors qu'il passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux, les yeux de Cassie suivant inconsciemment le mouvement.

Quelque chose mêlant intérêt et malice animait ses iris miel, alors qu'il la détaillait du regard à son tour.

Morag toussota pour briser le silence gênant, se sentant légèrement comme tenant la chandelle, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Cassie. Chercher quelqu'un n'était absolument pas dans ses projets, encore moins dans un corps de douze ans. Elle choisirait avec Lucius et Narcissa un parti qui lui permettrait de gagner influence et argent, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence, ne reprenant que lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, faisant quelques pas dans la cour.

« Je suis presque sûr de pouvoir attirer Blaise dans vos combines. Il ferait un excellent médiateur pour les accords entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, il a failli être réparti dans cette maison mais a menacé de faire flamber le Choixpeau s'il ne le mettait pas avec nous. »

« Blaise Zabini ? Sa mère est douée question potions n'est-ce pas ? »

Théodore lui renvoya un nouveau regard perplexe avant de laisser tomber et de continuer.

« Je sais que vous êtes en froid » Cassie grimaça discrètement. Ah. Ça expliquait le regard perplexe alors, s'ils se connaissaient. Peut-être devrait-elle envoyer un message à sa mère pour ses relations, ça éviterait de nombreuses bévues. « Mais vous pouvez passer au dessus de ça, ce n'était qu'une question de... De, je ne sais même pas, de défis ? de concours entre vous ? C'est vrai qu'il t'a vendue pour tes notes auprès de ton Père mais... »

« Sérieusement ? » bondit Cassie, indignée. Parce qu'il l'avait vraiment vendue ? Pour une compétition en plus ? Mais... Quel immonde bâtard ! Sachant que celle-ci n'avaient pas été fameuses au départ, et que le patriarche Malefoy y apportait une attention presque sainte... Draco avait dû le payer cher - très cher.

« Oui je suis sérieux, Malefoy. Et puis il y a des choses plus importantes qu'une vulgaire broutille. » acquiesça Théodore, se méprenant sur son indignation.

Morag ne sembla pas s'y tromper pourtant car elle darda un oeil nouveau sur Cassie, observant en silence.

« Tu peux lui en parler - je suis prête à faire des _concessions_ pour l'avenir de notre projet. » grinça celle-ci après l'approbation silencieuse de la rousse. « Mais dis-lui que je veux le serment qu'il ne divulguera rien de ce que je puisse dire. Je n'ai pas encore confiance en lui » ajouta-elle.

« Nous devrions peut-être prêter tous serment. Si le bruit court que nous ne sommes plus aussi puristes que nos parents, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. » fit remarquer Morag d'un ton pensif. « Surtout si c'est Parkinson ou tes deux gorilles qui s'en chargent. »

Théodore et Cassie acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, s'apprêtant à renchérir lorsqu'une voix sonore les coupa.

« _Peut-être que ton copain pourrait la prendre, comme ça, je me mettrais à côté de toi. Tu voudras bien me la dédicacer ?_

Cassie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ne se rappelant que trop bien de l'infect comportement de Colin Crivey envers Harry. Sans se soucier des regards interloqués des deux autres, elle se rapprocha du Survivant, espérant pouvoir enfin le rencontrer.

« Une photo dédicacée ? Tu dédicaces des photos, maintenant, Potter ? se moqua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante, de façon à diriger l'attention d'Harry sur elle. D'accord, elle le concevait, ce n'était peut-être pas très malin mais au moins elle pourrait lui faire face - le voir.

Surgissant d'elle ne savait où - peut-être même les suivant au loin depuis le début - Goyle et Crabbe se flanquèrent à ses côtés, façon molosses garde du corps.

« Tout le monde en rang, Harry Potter distribue des photos dédicacées ! lança Cassie à la cantonnade, bien forcée d'en rajouter maintenant que les deux espions de son Père l'accompagnaient. Plus question de perdre face maintenant, elle était piégée à son propre jeu.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua Harry avec colère, les poings serrés. Ferme-la, Malefoy ! »

Cassie en profita pour le détailler allègrement, frétillante de curiosité. Il était si _maigre_ ! Même Colin dont le corps tout entier avait à peu près l'épaisseur du cou de Crabbe était plus en chair que lui. Et ses _yeux_ ! Si l'acteur n'avait pas brillé par ses prunelles, celui-ci s'en sortait bien mieux, l'éclat vert de Lily Evans ressortant davantage sous sa colère. Elle comprenait pourquoi on en avait fait tout une caisse autour de ça, ils étaient réellement magnifiques.

Mais il avait les joues creuses et le teint pâle, ses cheveux ébouriffés ne semblant pas vouloir se coiffer.

« Tu es jaloux, voilà tout, » rajouta Colin, lui offrant par la même occasion une répartie.

« Jaloux ? ricana Cassie qui n'avait plus besoin de crier car la moitié des élèves présents dans la cour l'écoutaient attentivement. Y compris Morag et Théodore qui regardaient l'échange sans rien y comprendre. Jaloux de quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être défiguré par une cicatrice, moi ! Je ne crois pas qu'il suffise d'avoir un trou dans la tête pour être plus fort que les autres. »

Elle en rajoutait, en rajoutait beaucoup trop. Après tout, sa cicatrice n'était pas si voyante mais elle voulait marquer le coup - et puis ça sortait si _facilement_ !

Dans leur coin Crabbe et Goyle ricanait bêtement, ce qui l'agaçait en même temps que l'appuyait.

« Va donc manger des limaces, ça te fera du bien, Malefoy, » dit Ron d'un ton furieux. Ron qui ressemblait de façon saisissante à sa soeur Ginevra, si ce n'était les iris bleus caractéristiques du plus jeune des Weasley.

Crabbe cessa de rire et se mit à caresser ses énormes poings d'un air menaçant, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la majorité des personnes présentes. Les Serpentard avaient fini de manger et sortaient dans la cour, attirés par la petite foule attroupée autour d'eux et c'était mauvais, très mauvais. Ils allaient encore plus être isolés.

« Fais attention, Weasley, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton méprisant. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille, sinon, ta maman va venir te chercher. » Du coin de l'oeil elle vit Pansy arriver, la jugeant d'une oeillade critique et fut forcée de continuer. Elle prit une voix perçante et hurla, peu fière d'elle : « SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE... »

Des Serpentard de cinquième année s'esclaffèrent bruyamment alors qu'elle gémissait intérieurement. Que quelqu'un la sorte de là ! Ça n'avait jamais été son but, juste d'attirer l'attention d'Harry et maintenant elle était coincée !

« Weasley voudrait bien que tu lui dédicaces une photo, Potter, ironisa Cassie, la mort dans l'âme. Il pourrait la vendre plus cher que sa maison. »

Ron tira de sa poche sa baguette magique rafistolée, mais Hermione referma son livre d'un claquement sec et chuchota : « Attention. » Rien que pour ce geste, Cassie promit de la bénir cent fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? » Gilderoy Lockhart s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, les pans de sa robe turquoise flottant derrière lui. Ce guignol...

« Qui dédicace des photos ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Lockhart qui le prit par les épaules et lança d'un ton joyeux :

« Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question ! Nous voici à nouveau réunis, Harry ! »

Le voyant accaparé par Lockhart, Cassie en profita pour filer, promettant de se frapper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que ses stupides idées passent. Ou qu'elle n'ait plus der cerveau - au choix.

Elle rejoignit en deux temps trois mouvements ses camarades, déguerpissant avant que Pansy ne la rejoigne, affichant un air contrit.

« On peut savoir à quoi rimait ce -»

« Pitié Morag, qu'on n'en parle jamais. Plus. Jamais. Je crois que je vais juste aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. »

Et elle éclata de rire alors que Cassie fixait la dite tour d'un air plus qu'intéressé. Combien de temps avant qu'on ne remarque son corps écrasé en bas ?

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal fut plus ennuyant que jamais. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lire les livres de Lockhart - pour ce que ça valait franchement - et l'interrogation la prit de court, Cassie ne s'en rappelant pas. Il passa le reste du temps à vanter ses performances et ses exploits avant de les laisser en prise avec les lutins de Cornouailles et de filer. Cassie n'hésita pas une seconde et saisit ses affaires, sortant de la salle en même temps que le Professeur.

Après tout si lui n'était pas capable de gérer, ce n'était pas à eux de le faire non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se rendirent juste après pour leurs deux heures d'histoire de la magie, Cassie notant d'un air distrait les babillages de Binns en mettant au point ses stratégies. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot, mais comment les appeler autrement ?

La première chose à faire était de parler aux Weasley et pour ça... Elle avait besoin de Blaise malheureusement. Pour les mettre dans sa poche et plaisanter avec eux, rien de tel que Zabini. Elle lui lança un petit regard en coin, tandis qu'il était occupé à faire un pendu avec Bulstrode - semblant gagner.

Cassie griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille plié en six, esquissant un coup de baguette pour la faire voler jusqu'à sa table. Le message fila droit sur Blaise, alors qu'il l'attrapait avec un sursaut surpris, le glissant sous la table pour mieux en lire le contenu.

Un sourire illumina ses traits alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, levant le pouce en l'air et un clin d'oeil à l'appui. Cassie secoua la tête, répondant néanmoins au sourire ce qui sembla ravir Blaise, griffonnant à son tour une réponse rapide au dos de la feuille. Il lui renvoya le message, la fixant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'ouvre, satisfaite.

 _Théo t'a parlé de ce que nous avons prévu ? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour convaincre Tu-sais-qui de nous confier les rênes du traîneau. - Cassie_

 _Ça marche - après le cours, Grande Salle. - Blaise_

Parfait. Tout ne pouvait que bien se dérouler n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

En vérité, Blaise fut intenable. Il semblait surexcité d'être mis dans l'affaire, sautillant comme une puce à ses côtés et la bombardant de questions inutiles. Il s'arrêtait, réfléchissait, soulevait un point intéressant puis repartait dans son flot de parole inextinguible qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

« J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'ils feront en nous voyant arriver ! Et quand ils réaliseront qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre meilleure alternative ! Comment est-ce que tu as pensé à tout ça ? »

Cassie refusait de lui dire qu'elle avait eu deux mois pour y penser alors elle haussa les épaules, un air se voulant mystérieux sur le visage alors qu'il la charriait.

« Allez ! Tu peux me le dire, Malefoy, tu sais bien que je ne répète rien. »

« Justement non, Blaise - Mon père n'a pas été très ravi de recevoir ton hibou. » avança-t-elle, les mains coincées dans les poches.

« J'étais jeune ! »

« C'était l'année dernière. »

« Justement, j'étais jeune ! »

Cassie soupira, levant les yeux au ciel avant qu'elle n'aperçoive les deux chevelures rousses des Weasley, accélérant le pas. Ils semblaient comploter une fois de plus elle ne savait quoi, faisant tourner une petite sphère brillante entre leurs mains, qui disparut bien vite dans leurs poches quand ils réalisèrent sa proximité. Immédiatement leurs expressions réfléchies prirent un air plus agressif, toisant Cassie comme de la vermine. Celle-ci s'atténua quand Blaise prit place à ses côtés, mais ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, dardant un regard mauvais sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Humilier Harry et Ron ne te suffit pas, il te faut toute la famille ? »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça » concéda-t-elle. « J'avais besoin de vous parler sur quelque chose de plus personnel. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on te croirait ? »

Là était la question.

« C'est quelque chose d'important - profitable pour nous tous » s'interposa Blaise, en levant les mains en l'air. « Juré, pas de séquestration, ni de menaces stupide - on veut juste parler affaires. »

Aussitôt le regard des Weasley se fit plus intéressé, bien que méfiant.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait des affaires avec toi Malefoy ? »

« Pour Blaise ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Allez les gars, je vous ait rendu service plusieurs fois. Allons dans un coin plus tranquille. »

Les Jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre visiblement d'accord et d'empoigner Blaise et Cassie chacun par un bras, les traînant dans un recoin plus sombre. Lorsqu'ils furent sûr que personne ne risquerait de les voir, ils se tournèrent enfin vers eux, bras croisés et expressions déterminées.

« On vous écoute. »

Cassie s'éclaircit la gorge, froissant nerveusement ses mains.

« On sait que vous gérez le trafic d'objets Zonko au sein de l'école - vous avez toute la clientèle. Ce n'est pas une menace ! » se justifia-t-elle rapidement. « Mais nous avons quelque chose à vous proposer, quelque chose d'autre en échange de bon procédés. Vous avez besoin d'argent, tout le monde le sait. On se doute bien qu'avec vos inventions vous avec besoin de fonds - ça coûte très cher. Mais pour le trafic de Zonko - ce n'est pas aisé. Il faut acheter les produits, parfois chers avec la quantité, avec un argent que vous n'avez pas. Ainsi les prix augmentent et la clientèle baisse. Mais j'ai - avec les Serpentard - eu une idée qui peut régler ça. »

« Continue. »

« Vous cédez la gestion du trafic aux Serpentard - et vous servez de coursier et de fournisseurs. En plus de vous fournir chez Zonko, payant avec l'argent que nous vous donnerons, vous pourrez, en ayant un pourcentage sur les ventes, créer vos propres produits. Que vous nous cèderez ensuite pour que nous les vendions à Poudlard. Ainsi, vous récoltez de l'argent avec le salaire que nous vous offrons, et nous gérons le trafic que vous avez instauré. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça vous rapporte ? Et nous ? »

« En premier lieu, ça améliorera la situation présente pour vous. Vous savez quels produits vont faire fureur, vous savez les modifier. Mais l'argent obtenu par les ventes ne vous profite pas, et passe ensuite pour rembourser ceux qui vous ont prêté au départ - vous ne récoltez qu'une part minime, vu qu'il existe les intérêts. Désormais, vous aurez un salaire. L'avantage pour les Serpentard, c'est qu'ils seront connus comme ceux possédant le marché, de un. De deux, ça nous entraîne à faire des affaires et ça nous octroie un petit pactole au fur et à mesure. Pas énorme, mais nous avons de l'argent - ce n'est pas ça qui compte, c'est notre réputation. »

« Tu en pense quoi, Forge ? »

« Et toi Gred ? »

« Je pense... »

« Que ça paraît bien étrange... »

« Que tu nous propose ça- »

« Et ne veuille rien en échange »

« Pour ton propre compte... »

« Et pas celui des Serpentard ? » conclut-elle, un sourcil haussé et un sourire sur le visage. « Mais j'ai mes propres résolutions aussi. Lorsque vous aurez moitié assez d'argent mis de côté pour acheter des locaux, je vous paierai le reste. Mais en échange, je veux que vous vendiez vos futurs produits au futur gestionnaire du trafic, car ils seront forcément durs à faire passer à l'école, et une part des actions de votre magasin. Disons... Enfin, nous verrons ça plus tard. »

Georges et Fred Weasley hésitèrent un moment, leur tournant le dos pour se concerter, avant qu'ils ne lui fasse face, un immense sourire sur le visage. Ils tendirent une main à Cassie - sa troisième de la journée - qu'elle s'empressa de serrer, scellant ainsi leur pacte.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas si insupportable que ça » lui accordèrent-ils. « Nous cèderons la gestion aux Serpentards. Viens simplement nous voir avec celui qui en sera le gestionnaire, pour que nous puissions nous mettre d'accord. »

Cassie acquiesça avec un sourire ravi, avant que Fred et Georges ne lui plantent un baiser sur la joue, la faisant sursauter. Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant son air surpris, les entourant de leurs bras alors qu'ils revenaient au château. Dès que les élèves furent en vue, les Jumeaux les libérèrent, leur accordant un énième regard complice, Blaise en profitant pour se tourner immédiatement vers Cassie.

« _Maintenant_ je veux vraiment faire partie de ton projet. » asséna-t-il d'un air sérieux. Si sérieux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, lui attrapant le bras d'un air joueur et retournant vers l'intérieur du château. Peu importait si on la dévisageait comme une folle, agrippée au bras de Blaise. Elle venait de passer haut la main une de ses étapes les plus importantes - elle pouvait enfin laisser libre court à sa bonne humeur. Bpnne humeur qu'elle avait réfréné ses derniers jours, plongée dans ses pensées.

Mais les Jumeaux avaient accepté l'échange qu'elle leur proposait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rendre visite aux chefs des deux maisons. La vie était belle, les oiseaux chantaient et ils s'approchaient dangereusement de l'heure du dîner - disant par là, tarte à la mélasse.

Tout ne pouvait aller qu'en s'améliorant, pas vrai ?

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? :D

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu ais aimé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)

 **Chocomy** : Haha, merci, la voilà ;) J'espère qu'elle t'a plu !

I **ceQueen** : Merci pour ta proposition d'OC, elle arrive très prochainement ! Contente que ça te plaise ;)

 **Mael** : Merci pour ton OC ! Tu l'as certainement vu dans la liste des Serpentard, il fera une apparition au prochain chapitre ;)

 **Aywe** n : Haha merci, la voici, j'espère que ça t'a plu !

 **Maxine** : Hey, hey ! Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir ( j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire son discours, haha !) J'espère que cette suite a valu le coup ;)

 **Noveski** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu le vois comme ça, que ça aide à la lecture ;) Merci encore !

 **Guest II** : Merci à toi !

(Jeu : On compte le nombre de remerciements ?)

Comme je disais, rendez-vous samedi prochain ;)

Petit Aide : Emploi du Temps :

Sortilège : 4h

Vol : 2h

Défense : 4h

Histoire de la Magie : 4h

Botanique : 2h

Métamorphose : 4h

Astronomie : 1h30

Potions : 4h

Lundi : 8-10h Sortilège ; 11-12 : Vol sur Balais - Manger - 15h-16h : Botanique 16-17h30 : Métamorphose

Mardi : 8h-9h : Métamorphose 10h-11 : Histoire de la Magie 11-12h30 : Potions / Manger /14-16 : Sortilèges

Mercredi : 9-11 :Potions + 11-12 : Métamorphose - Manger - 14-15 : Défense 15-17h : Potions/Histoire de la Magie

Jeudi : 8-9 : Défense contre les forces du mal 9-10 : Sortilèges : 10h-12 : Histoire de la Magie - 20h-21h30 : Astronomie

Vendredi : 6-8h : Entraînement de Quidditch 8-9 : Vol sur balais 9-10h30 : Botanique 10-30-11h : Métamorphose - 13-14 : Histoire de la Magie

Serpentards en gras/italique les chefs :

1iere année : **?** : Agnes Monkleight , Astoria Greengrass, Harper,

2ième année : **Cassie Malefoy,** Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Théodore Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Morag McDougal,

3ième année : **Urquhart,** Terrence Higgs, Flora et Hestia Carrow, Adrian Pucey

4ième année : _Cressida Capper ( élève mi-inventée mi-citée par J.K.R)_ élèves : Warrington(poursuiveur), Lucian Bole(batteur), Montague

5ième année : **Gemma Farley** , Peregrine Derrick(batteur) Vaisey,

Sixième année : **Marcus Flint** , Miles Bletchey (gardien)

7ième année : _Hyacinthe Parkinson (personnage inventé par ma gentille revieweuse)  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Salamandre,Préteurs,Explosion

**Salamandres, Préteurs et Explosions**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ce fut vers mi-septembre que Cassie reçut une note pour annoncer le nouveau conseil, lui permettant d'un même coup d'aller convaincre le chef des troisièmes années dans son idée de trafic.

La semaine avait filé d'une façon un peu bringue-ballante, la jeune fille essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'éviter Harry Potter et sa clique. Du mieux qu'elle pouvait parce qu'elle avait - _une fois de plus_ \- provoqué le trio, une histoire à propos de balais Nimbus 2001 achetés par le nouvel attrapeur à l'équipe de Serpentard.

Et c'était parfaitement injuste, parce que bien qu'elle ait modifié la trame en refusant obstinément de passer les sélections de Quidditch - vous vous rappeliez de ses a priori sur le sujet ? - un troisième année avait sauté sur l'occasion, démontrant par la même occasion ses talents. En remerciement, le Père du garçon avait racheté des balais à l'ensemble de l'équipe - provoquant des insinuations douteuses de la part d'Hermione.

Bon. Elle le reconnaissait - c'était peut-être elle qui avait commencé, à se moquer de leurs vieux balais. En tout cas, le destin n'aimait pas les bouleversements car Ron lui avait lancé un sort de crache-limace, ce fameux, qui s'était comme prévu retourné contre lui. Quelle idiote ! Elle s'était fustigée de ne pas s'en être rappelé - mais il fallait l'excuser, toute fan qu'elle était, elle ne connaissait pas les bouquins par coeur.

Les jours s'étaient égrainés lentement, les devoirs s'intensifiant. C'était décidé désormais - Rogue avait quelque chose contre elle. Ça venait peut-être du fait qu'elle avait fait exploser huit fois son chaudron depuis le début de la rentrée, provoqué le passage à l'infirmerie d'une demi-douzaine d'élèves et coloré son visage en jaune suite à l'aspersion d'une Potion Philtre de Coloris... Les potions n'étaient vraiment pas son fort.

On aurait pu croire que c'était simple, après tout, ça ressemblait à de la cuisine mais.. Non. Non, pas du tout. Tout résultait dans la précision et l'attention, et ça, c'était sa bête noire.

La seule chose qui lui remontait le moral était le fait qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien en Défense et Sortilèges, qui s'avéraient des cours vraiment passionnants. Bien qu'elle ait eu un peu - voire beaucoup - de mal au début compte tenu de ses lacunes de l'année passée, il lui arrivait désormais de réussir ses sorts quelques fois juste après Morag et Théodore. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait battre ces deux-là, qui se livraient désormais une compétition acharnée aux points. (Ils en avaient déjà récoltés près d'une trentaine. Chacun.)

Ce qui lui aurait vraiment plu, ça aurait été des cours de sciences politiques, elle en aurait bien besoin pour diriger la famille Malefoy...

Etonnamment elle avait fini par bien apprécier Zabini, qui portait comme elle un regard critique sur la passion de leurs deux amis pour les livres - et elle était presque sûre, qui finiraient soit par s'écharper soit par se marier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'interrompit ledit Blaise dans ses pensées, désignant d'un mouvement du menton la convocation qu'elle froissait entre ses doigts.

« Les dates du Conseil, tu sais. Ils veulent qu'on se réunisse tout à l'heure pour voter pour le chef des premières années - je me demande même pourquoi ils ont pris autant de temps, il ne pouvait y avoir tant que ça de candidats.. » fit Cassie avec un vague geste de la main. « Peut-être qu'ils avaient la tête à autre chose.. »

Théodore leva distraitement la tête, jetant un regard au papier entre ses mains avant de se repencher sur l'essai de Métamorphose qu'il griffonnait avec concentration.

Ils s'étaient installés à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs, entraînés par les fayots tyranniques qui leur servaient d'amis. Résultat, Blaise relisait la même page depuis dix minutes et Cassie faisait tourner un crayon entre ses mains, réfléchissant sur le futur conseil.

« Dire que ça aurait pu être moi » déplora-t-il, faussement désespéré. « J'avais fait un beau discours pourtant mais il a fallu que tu arrives et gâche toute ma préparation. »

Cassie se redressa, immédiatement intéressée. Elle était à la recherche de n'importe quelle information sur Malefoy, qu'elle confinait avec attention dans un petit journal noir. Certes, trouvé dans les fournitures de son père, mais elle s'y était prise au dernier moment alors...

« Mon discours était quand même mieux » mentit-elle sans aucune idée de ce dont il parlait « Tu t'en souviens ? »

Blaise éclata de rire, la gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil.

« Si je m'en souviens ? Je te revois encore, dressée dans toute ta condescendance, exprimant ta volonté d'assurer à tout les Serpentard un avenir, l'association pour créer des relations que tu voulais faire et proposant d'utiliser ton nom s'ils postulaient au Ministère ! Je crois que tout le monde en était resté bouche bée, tant on s'attendait à ce que tu ne nous parles que des sang-purs et de nos traditions. »

Cassie marqua un temps d'arrêt. Alors, comme ça, Draco avait voulu aider les Serpentard ? C'était une information qui se rajoutait à son carnet enchanté, qu'elle tira de son sac. Il lui semblait de plus en plus que les facettes des élèves de Poudlard, en dehors du trio, n'avaient été qu'effleurés, laissés de côté.

Tout à sa tâche, elle nota les nouvelles informations reçues dans son carnet, qui lui fut ravi par Blaise une seconde après.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu écris un journal intime ? » se moqua-t-il en en tournant les pages blanches, ses sourcils se fronçant lentement.

« Pas touche ! C'est plus ou moins un cadeau de mon Père, ils sont rares, j'en prends soin. »

Cassie lui tapa sur les doigts pour récupérer son bien, l'enfouissant dans son sac alors que Morag relevait la tête pour les fusiller du regard.

« Si vous voulez faire du bruit faîte le dehors, parce que si vous n'avez pas remarqué, Théo et moi on _travaille._ Allez, Ouste ! »

Les deux levèrent leurs mains en l'air, récupérant leurs sacs en s'éloignant de la bibliothèques. Ils ne purent cacher leurs sourires pourtant, secouant la tête en réalisant l'autorité de Morag.

Mais Cassie ne put faire deux pas hors de la bibliothèque qu'elle se fit attraper par deux Serpentards de première année, extatiques. En les voyant se tourner vers elle, leur grand visage sur un petit corps arborant un air excité, la jeune fille se rappela de pourquoi elle n'avait jamais voulu faire de baby-sitting dans son ancienne vie. Petit un, ça faisait du bruit ; Petit deux, ça avait trois fois plus d'énergie que quinze Nokia sur secteur.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de s'empresser de filer, la laissant dans sa galère. Elle le fusilla du regard, promettant de s'en rappeler. Après tout Serpentard un jour...

« Vous cherchiez quelque chose ? »

« C'est toi Cassiopeia Malefoy ? » lancèrent-ils, oubliant toute forme de respect dans leur dortoir. « On a réfléchi à ce que tu nous a dit au début de l'année - le fait qu'il existait d'autres clubs et d'autres sports que le Quidditch ! Sauf que » reprirent-ils en choeur « Les Clubs sont presque tous fermés ! »

Cassie fronça des sourcils, avec incompréhension.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les clubs seraient fermés ? Je suis d'accord qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de participants, mais au moins un ou deux ancien club devrait être ouvert ! Vous êtes allés demander à Rogue ? »

Ils dodelinèrent de la tête en un signe de négation, les joues rougissantes. Bon, d'un autre côté, elle pouvait les comprendre - elle non plus n'aurait pas forcément envie d'aller parler à Rogue en dehors des cours. Et leur initiative était déjà très prometteuse ! Elle avait été persuadée qu'un peu moins d'une dizaine de personnes s'étaient engagées suite à son petit discours mais la réalité était toute autre. Elles avaient simplement récupéré des prospectus pour s'informer, et au final il n'y en avait que trois qui s'étaient inscrits, et ça avait été comme remplaçant au Quidditch, tandis que les deux autres étaient des nés-moldus, qui rejoignaient le club de Découverte du Monde moldu.

Un peu comme le cours mené par Miss Burbage mais en moins rébarbatif.

Il faudrait vraiment prendre ça en main, réfléchit-elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle en parler avec le futur chef des premières années, sitôt après son élection ? S'il motivait suffisamment ses troupes... Mais il lui faudrait réfléchir à un club qui n'hérisserait pas le poil aux Serpentard mais seraient apprécié des autres maisons également... Et pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas d'idée.

« Presque tous, corrigea la fillette Serpentard. Il y a celui d'Astronomie, celui... _moldu_ et celui d'échecs, mais il n'y a qu'un Weasley et deux Serdaigles... »

Un club d'échec ? Et le quidditch... Il n'y avait aucun passe-temps ou... Le visage de Cassie s'illumina, alors qu'elle pensait à quelque chose.

« Et quel club auriez vous voulu rejoindre ? » fit-elle avec une idée derrière la tête.

« On sait pas vraiment... Quelque chose pour nous détendre après les cours, peut-être parler avec les autres ! Ma... Ma soeur elle est à Poufsouffle, et j'ai pas envie de plus lui parler ! » avoua la petite brunette des deux. Son comparse tira la langue en une grimace dégoûtée, tandis que les yeux de la petite s'embuaient de larmes. « Un truc où on peut parler toutes les deux sans que toute la maison me tombe dessus... »

Les yeux de Cassie étincelèrent davantage, alors qu'elle se tournait vers le garçon.

« Et toi ? »

« Des jeux... Je suis un moitié-moitié, moi, mon père est un sorcier, ma mère est une moldue. Et j'en ai un peu marre ici de n'avoir le choix qu'entre les Bavboules ou la bataille explosive... »

Cassie frappa dans ses mains, plus si secrètement que ça ravie. Elle réfléchissait déjà à cent à l'heure pour obtenir ça. C'était peut-être peu original mais c'était déjà ça, et entre les nombreuses heures de libre qu'avaient les élèves, surtout ceux ne faisant pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, ça rassemblerait du monde.

« J'ai une idée. Il faudra juste en parler avec Rogue et votre futur chef, mais a priori ça devrait pouvoir se faire dans les jours à venir. Ah et au fait » rajouta-t-elle en les voyant partir « Tu peux parler avec ta soeur, tu sais. Il suffit simplement que tu trouves une excuse pour les Serpentard les plus âgés s'ils te voient, prétexte que c'est pour des affaires familiales ou des cours et ils te ficheront la paix. Et n'hésite pas à présenter tes amies à ta soeur. »

« Je... Je ferais ça ! Merci ! »

Cassie les vit déguerpir dans le couloir, leurs chuchotements « Je t'avais dit qu'elle allait nous aider ! » disparaissant en même temps qu'eux quand ils bifurquèrent vers la gauche.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire !

La jeune fille partit dans la direction qu'avait prit Blaise en s'enfuyant, trouvant un moyen de faire un nouveau "Plan" Encore. Et encore. Et encore - mais bon valait mieux aimer les Plans qui finissaient toujours par ne jamais marcher (la preuve, elle avait planifié de ne pas changer l''intrigue originale : Raté. Planifié de ne pas se lier d'amitié avec des personnages connus du genre les Weasley : Raté. Et aux dernières nouvelles elle avait planifié une vie tranquille, sans mort prématurée et réincarnation : Raté.) que de se perdre en pensées inutiles.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait juste tout balancer et se barrer élever des chèvres au Nicaragua. C'était une option.

Mais non.

Parce qu'elle avait beau être un peu perdue entre toutes ces nouvelles tâches - elle adorait Poudlard. Elle adorait être Draco Malefoy, et qu'on l'écoute quand elle parlait, elle adorait qu'on vienne la voir elle comme ces deux étudiants en cas de problème, elle adorait enfin cette motivation qui la poussait à faire des choses, et les changements qui risquaient d'arriver à Poudlard.

La vie à Poudlard était géniale. A commencer par leurs appartements.

Les dortoirs de Serpentard étaient vraiment magnifique - au passage. Ils ressemblaient énormément à la version cinématographique de ceux de Gryffondor, simplement remplacés par le vert et l'argent. Les murs étaient ornés d'anciennes tapisseries, d'origines médiévales, et qui retraçaient les exploits d'anciens illustres héros.

Tous de Serpentard évidemment - et elle avait été surprise d'en voir une brodée sur les actes de Merlin. Elle ne savait que peu de chose à son égard, principalement parce qu'elle ne s'était intéressée qu'à la trame principale d'Harry Potter dans son ancienne vie - et évidemment sur tous les détails de la vie des Serpentard de la promotion des Mangemorts. Egalement de lourdes lanternes aux airs d'Halloween pendaient du plafond, rajoutant un charme bien à lui au dortoir.

Le seul - et très gros - inconvénient était son emplacement. Au fin fond des cachots ! Pour des gosses, il n'y avait pas plus glauque, et surtout pas plus glacé. Le feu crépitait non-stop et dès la rentrée dans une tentative pour réchauffer leurs lits gelés. Elle avait même dû dormir avec un pull - elle qui haïssait avoir froid. Entre l'emplacement des cachots et la froideur de l'Ecosse, elle n'allait pas être aidée cette année.

Le point positif était qu'à peine arrivée elle avait appris un nouveau sort - de la bouche de Morag. _Calidum_ , extrêmement pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait d'apporter un peu de chaleur au sein de draps froids comme la mort.

Cassie partageait évidemment son dortoir avec la rousse, avec Tracey Devis une sang-mêlée pauvre du quartier de Camden ainsi qu'une née-moldue, Silvia Runcorn. La pauvre avait été absente les premiers jours, persuadée selon les rumeurs que Cassie ne supporterait pas de partager ses dortoirs avec une née-moldue, et la flanquerait dehors. Elle se rappelait avoir halluciné en la voyant installée avec ses affaires dans la salle commune, résignée à dormir du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur un des canapés.

Morag avait attrapé de force ses couvertures et sa valise, les remontant sans lui laisser d'autre choix que de les suivre, sous le regard interloqué de Tracey. C'était une vision qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, conserverait dans une fiole, tant la tête ébahie qu'avait faîte Runcorn avait été formidable.

La jeune fille jeta un Tempus rapidement, se pressant pour rejoindre les cachots. Les autres élèves avaient été prévenus de ne pas mettre le pied dans leur salle commune en attendant que le conseil ne soit passé, et elle croisa presque l'ensemble de sa maison sur le chemin qui descendait jusqu'aux cachots.

Y compris Morag et Théodore, qui avaient quitté la bibliothèque. Elle les salua rapidement, attrapant le bras de la rousse pour l'attirer dans un recoin, affichant un sourire qui lui mangeait le visage.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Morag acquiesça, faisant un geste pour qu'elle continue, alors que Théodore les rejoignait avec un air curieux.

« Deux Serpentard sont venus me voir pour les clubs - il faudrait que tu essayes de voir si on peut gérer une administration comme ça, avec une équipe dans chaque maison et un tournoi mensuel ou hebdomadaire. Et il faudrait trouver un moyen de recenser des inscriptions, de demander aux Préfets de nous faire de la pub, l'autorisation à Rogue, et un quatrième ou cinquième année volontaire pour gérer le club. Peut-être lui fournir un salaire ou une compensation si on trouve un moyen sans faire payer les élèves ? »

La rousse prit une expression pensive, se tournant vers l'autre Serpentard qui avait évidemment tout entendu. Il fronça des sourcils en semblant réfléchir à un moyen de rentabiliser ce club, surtout pour le gérant qui aurait besoin d'une compensation pour accepter.

« Peut-être que le gérant peut s'agir d'un d'entre nous, et les récompenses du tournoi seraient équivalantes à un système de loterie ? C'est-à-dire, on demande un certain prix pour l'inscription au tournoi - pas au club - et avec l'argent récolté on peut fournir un premier prix plutôt conséquent ? »

« Je vous laisse vous occuper de ça, si vous êtes d'accord » souffla-t-elle, sur les rotules.

Ni Théo ni Morag ne firent attention à elles, trop occupés à disserter sur la meilleure façon de se faire un petit pactole, et elle s'éclipsa au pas de course, essayant de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible les cachots - déjà presque en retard.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils finiraient pas trouver quelque chose, parce que si Cassie avait une idée bien précise de projet pour regrouper les maisons, elle n'avait aucune idée sur quel club sportif choisir, entre les sangs-purs traditionnalistes et les nés-moldus coupés du monde. Et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour choisir la décision la plus pragmatique, c'était bien eux deux.

Cassie dévala les escaliers presque en courant, ignorant non volontairement le salut qu'une troisième année lui envoya tant elle était pressée, priant tout les dieux pour ne pas tomber sur un professeur.

Elle sauta du bas des escaliers, manquant de trébucher, alors qu'elle reprenait sa course, se maudissant pour sa manie à ne jamais être à l'heure. De plus, elle était presque certaine qu'un Malefoy se devait d'être quelques minutes en retard, jamais trop tôt, jamais trop tard, pile à l'heure et demandant d'un ton faussement inquiet s'il n'était pas arrivé en avance. Mais là, c'était bien plus que quelques minutes !

Cassie sprinta dans un couloir, ignorant les regards éberlués des autres élèves,s es robes flottant derrière elle, des cahiers serrés contre son coeur et sa baguette coincée entre les dents. (En parlant de ça, ce serait tellement plus pratique qu'elle s'achète un endroit où la mettre, elle la perdait entre chaque cours)

Malheureusement le karma ne semblait toujours pas l'aimer parce que ce fut au tournant qu'elle se prit le Professeur Lockhart de plein fouet, en lâchant ses livres. Cassie commença à pester, tout en s'excusant, et ramassant ses livres, le Professeur en restant les bras ballants, sonné. Se reprenant, il ramassa un de ses livres avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur - et elle était presque sûre que c'était parce que c'était 'Moi, le magicien" qu'il lui avait tendu - et elle le remercia du bout des lèvres, filant.

Ce fut toute échevelée qu'elle arriva aux cachots, soufflant l'habituel mot de passe (si peu original) déposant toutes ses affaires sur une table de la salle commune avant de grimper rejoindre la salle de conférence. Elle se figea derrère la porte, se dandinant. Et si... Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention et pourtant était en retard, comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

Cassie inspira profondément, le dos droit et l'oeil fier - bien que morte de trouille. Elle ouvrit le battant de la porte en bois, attirant immédiatement une dizaine de regards sur elle.

Mais elle tint bon, campée fermement sur ses positions.

« Tu nous fais enfin l'honneur de ta présence, Malefoy ? »

Cassie balaya la pièce du regard, sans s'émouvoir. Les cinq chefs des autres années étaient assis en ligne sur des chaises droites, une longue table rectangulaire leur servant de pupitre. Deux chaises étaient vides, celle du futur chef des premières années, et celui de Cassie. Elle détailla également les chaises, surélevées d'une année à l'autre, pour montrer clairement la hiérarchie.

Face à ça, une dizaine de petits nouveaux, un peu plus de la moitié étant déjà passés, debout à gauche des chaises.

Elle reporta son attention sur les chefs de niveau, les Préteurs. Le troisième année semblait déjà bien bâti, aidé par ses deux ans de Quidditch dans l'équipe de leur maison. Urrquhart n'avait jamais été très sociable, néanmoins il avait un charisme brut écrasant qui avait anéanti la défense des autres de son niveau, plutôt faibles cette année-là à ce qu'elle en avait entendu parler. Il n'avait pas sourcillé lors de son arrivée, semblant ennuyé par cette réunion.

De même, le Préteur des Quatrièmes, Graham Montague aussi blond qu'un Malefoy, poursuiveur, avait convaincu par son maintien fier et décidé. Il avait déjà mené à bien de nombreux changements dans la maison de Serpentard, mauvais comme biens. Il avait le nez cassé par un cognard, tranchant avec sa silhouette mince, et c'était sûrement un des plus fervents extrémistes de la Maison - toujours en guérilla avec les Jumeaux Weasley.

La préfète de Serpentard constituait la Cinquième Préteur. Gemma Farley, une Je-Sais-Tout moins vindicative qu'Hermione, savant presque tout sur tout sur les recoins de Poudlard. Il suffisait de lui demander, moyennant payement, et elle s'empressait de vous révéler tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de savoir. C'était ses notes très élevées qui lui avaient permis de devenir Préfète, ça plus l'influence de l'entreprise de potion de sa famille. Potions de contraception en particulier étaient très demandées via Gemma. C'était une des rares sang-mêlées, sa famille n'étant pas pure depuis assez de générations pour être considérée comme sang-pure.

Et la Préteur des sixièmes années... Cassie évita son regard, baissant les yeux. Aussi fameuse que soit la Maison Malefoy, personne ne regardait Zoé Atos droit dans les yeux, sang-pure grecque. Surnommée la Dame Polaire pour bien des raisons, son caractère froid était souligné par des iris arctiques, tranchant avec sa peau bronzée. Cassie avait longtemps hésité à venir la voir, en particulier pour son talent en sortilèges mais elle avait laissé tomber, dissuadée par l'air revêche qu'elle renvoyait. C'était elle qui venait de l'interpeller, haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Et enfin le Préteur des Septièmes... Cassie se risqua à lui faire un sourire, vite renvoyé par un clin d'oeil. Hyacinthe Parkinson, aîné et héritier de la Grande Famille des Parkinson, semblait jouer à un faux jeu de flirt avec Malefoy avant qu'elle n'arrive dans son corps. Surprise les premiers jours, elle était vite rentrée dans le jeu, consciente que ça n'en était qu'un, l'héritier Parkinson étant fiancé depuis peu. Il ressemblait un peu à Pansy, visage canin et yeux verts, mais son caractère tranchait totalement avec celui de sa jeune soeur.

« Nous n'avons pas tous assez de temps libre pour arriver en avance. » répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter, rejoignant vivement sa place. « Il paraît dommage que tu ne puisses combler les trous de ton emploi du temps autrement que par ces réunions annuelles. »

Surprenant tout le monde, la sang-pure grecque laissa filtrer un demi-sourire, hochant religieusement la tête pour la laisser s'asseoir.

« Que la Trente-Sixième Edition des Préteurs reprenne. Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! » lança à nouveau Hyacinthe Parkinson du fait de son droit d'aînesse. Cassie s'étrangla dans sa barbe en cachant un fou-rire, se demandant comment le hasard pouvait être si retors. « Candidat 7, déclinez Identité. »

Un tout petit bout d'humain se distingua des autres, s'avançant d'un pas craintif, et marmonnant un nom.

Ça commençait mal, soupira-t-elle, désolée, alors qu'on lui demandait de répéter.

« Theon de la maison des Greyjoy » Cassie émit un nouveau son étranglé, se demandant où elle était arrivée. Encore un univers parallèle ?

« Je mérite d'être Préteur parce que je saurais représenter ma maison à travers mon nom, parce que je sais que cette année encore le Préteur doit être quelqu'un de fort, sur qui s'appuyer... Je saurais proposer... »

Cassie bailla lorsque le petit Theon répéta pour ce qui lui semblait être la sixième fois que ce son niveau pourrait s'appuyer sur ses épaules, compter sur lui pour les représenter. Est-ce qu'il se croyait à une élection de délégués ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas un concours pour déterminer qui arriverait à organiser un voyage de classe à la fin de l'année..

Au final, ça s'avéra plutôt décevant. Les autres candidats rabachant toujours les mêmes choses :

« Je saurais organiser à mon tour des Projets pour ne pas rester septs ans enfermés dans le même château, j'utiliserais le pouvoir de mon nom pour organiser un échange avec BeauxBâtons... »

« J'organiserais de nouvelles stratégies avec l'équipe de Quidditch pour gagner la coupe cette année, après l'année dernière... »

« Je saurais montrer à tous qu'il faut respecter Serpentard, et son nouveau Préteur, je me tiendrais devant ceux qui veulent nous faire tomber... Bla-bla-bla et bla bla bla bla. »

Encore et toujours des promesses en l'air.

Ce fut la quatrième candidate qui attira son attention, déjà parce qu'elle était sûre d'avoir entendu son nom quelque part, et ensuite parce qu'elle était déjà vraiment très jolie à son âge - en toute objectivité - et qu'elle avait l'air dix fois plus sûre d'elle que tout les autres.

« Je ne veux pas être Préteur » commença la petite fille, alors que tous haussaient un sourcil surpris. « Je ne suis pas ici pour rester assise derrière un bureau, à promettre que je ferais des choses tout en appréciant la stabilité de mon poste. Non, je ne veux pas l'être, et si je suis ici c'est simplement pour tenter une fois de faire mes choses légalement. C'est un essai. Je les ferais, Préteur ou non, et peu m'importe la décision du Jury. »

Gemma laissa échapper un rire, mettant la fillette en confiance.

« Il y a trop longtemps déjà que les autres se gaussent du ridicule que nous renvoyons, cultivant les anciennes traditions alors que tout évolue autour de nous. Je ne dis pas qu'il faille abandonner ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes, je dis qu'il faut s'élever. Je dis que sans l'appui de nos parents, nous ne serions rien en dehors de Poudlard. » Elle s'attira des exclamations choquées. « J'ai raison, et je le sais. Tous les Serpentard se valent, nonobstant la hiérarchie. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faille pas respecter nos aînés, je dis que nous devons arrêter de contrôler la société par le fond de la scène. Connaissez-vous un seul Serpentard qui soit influent par ses actes et non sa famille ? Non ! Parce que nous laissons le mérite aux autres, parce que personne ne veut embaucher un Serpentard après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Il faut être encore plus malin. Il faut montrer, même si dans nos lits nous lisons les effets du Doloris, que Serpentard signifie réussite et non mort. Il faut officiellement faire envier les Serpentard, qu'on s'arrache nos présences dans les entreprises. Il faut étendre nos actions. Je me moque éperdument de ce que pensent ceux qui sont à Poudlard, il faut convaincre le monde dehors. Il faut apporter des solutions déjà pour développer notre monde, parce que les moldus lentement nous rattrapent. »

« Voilà ce qu'il faut faire, voilà ce que je vais proposer. Je propose des initiatives. Améliorons ce système ! Savez-vous comme le monde magique est petit face au monde moldu ? Nous sommes enfermés dans une bulle. Mais voilà, que faire dans les faits alors que nous sommes traités en Paria, que les plus pauvres sont obligés de ne travailler que dans l'allée des embrûmes ? Cassiopeia Malefoy a compris, Cassiopeia Malefoy l'a dit ! »

Cassie sursauta d'être prise à parti, hochant la tête avec hésitation.

« Je propose que chaque élève se retrouve dans un groupe d'élève. Ce même groupe mènera à bien un projet, un réel projet, qui visera à apporter des améliorations au monde magique. Créez de nouvelles rues magiques, améliorez le tourisme du Londres sorcier avec des monuments, créez des associations visant à rencontrer le monde politique ! Inventez des moyens de transports, inventez des concepts ! Qui ne serait pas ravi d'une destination touristique uniquement sorcière ? Imaginez une ville qui n'accueille aucun moldu, imaginez AUTRE CHOSE que le Chemin de Traverse, que Pré-au-Lard ! Pourquoi ne devrait-il y avoir que le Quidditch ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus d'options à Poudlard ? Et enfin soumettez le projet au ministère ! Les Préteurs examineront les dossiers les plus prometteurs, les transmettront au Professeurs, puis au Directeur et enfin, enfin au Minsitère. Voilà ce que je dis, voilà ce que je propose ! »

Les trois derniers candidats passèrent un coup de vent, un certain Harper proposant d'améliorer la suprématie sang-pure à l'aide de nouvelles réglementations sur les sang-de-bourbe obtenant des applaudissements intempestifs.

Cassie ne pensait pas que la fillette obtienne gain de cause. Son discours avait beau avoir réchauffé les cours, les Serpentard étaient encore bien trop embringués dans leurs visions racistes pour s'orienter vers autre chose. Mais Cassie avait apprécié son discours, mais... C'était tellement dur ! En théorie améliorer les conditions de vie Serpentard, pitoyables depuis la chute de Voldemort. Peu à peu dans les esprits s'étaient installés l'amalgame Serpentard vaut mage noir, et il était vrai que trouver du travail pour ceux qui ne possédaient pas l'argent des quelques privilégiés - tout les sangs-purs n'étant pas riches - était très dur. Ils finissaient généralement dans des petits postes sous-payés du ministère ou comme vendeurs sur l'allée des embrûmes...

Tandis que le droit et les universités s'arrachait les Serdaigle, que le commerce et la santé primait les Poufsouffle, que les postes dangereux étaient pour les Gryffondor.

Et puis ce monde était tellement ridicule et étriqué ! La preuve, ils ne connaissaient que trois boissons, Jus de Citrouille infâme, Bieraubeurre et Whisky Ogden ! C'en était ridicule. De même, connaissait-on d'hôtels sorciers à part l'auberge moisie que gardait le vieux Tom ? Connaissait-on d'agences de voyage sorcières, de spectacles sorciers ? Elle était presque sûre que non. Ils avaient tant à envier aux moldus.

Ce fut pourquoi lorsque les Préteurs se réunirent et qu'ils durent voter, ça ne la surpris pas qu'ils soient deux à espérer cette fillette comme Préteur. Elle et Zoé Atos, qui la dévisagea bizarrement de ses yeux glacés, le reste se mettant d'accord pour Harper. Elle grimaça lorsqu'il fut élu presque à unanimité, essayant de voir le visage de la fillette, étrangement sombre.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle fonça retrouva la fillette, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » se débattit l'autre, pleine de morgue.

« C'est toi qui aurait dû être prise. Tu avais raison, évidemment, et ton idée était très bonne. Tu ne peux simplement pas annoncer ça directement aux Serpentard, il faut la jouer plus discrète. Proposons d'abord quelque chose qui leur servira, sans remettre leur honneur en question, comme des aides d'étude. Puis établissons des rencontres politiques, comme le vieux club de Slug, comme tu l'a proposé - et peu à peu, ils réfléchiront d'eux-même à la question, ils verront ce qu'il faut modifier et ils seront cent fois plus motivés. Il faut que Serpentard se sociabilise avec les autres maisons, et enfin, quand ils seront intégrés, ils réfléchiront au sort commun. Les Préteurs sont presque tous sang-purs tu sais, ils ont de l'argent, ils veulent être au Ministère et se moquent de la vie en elle-même. Tu peux toujours oeuvrer pour que tes projets voient le jour. »

La petite la regarda bizarrement avant d'hocher la tête, comprenant. Elle devait regretter de ne pas l'avoir joué avec plus de finesse, mais la partie avait été perdue dès le départ.

« Alors on peut commencer par une aide aux études, tu as dit ? » répondit-elle enfin. « Et on peut dire que chaque élève en aidant un autre pour un cours gagnerait un point ? Cinq points si c'est un élève d'une autre maison ? Tu crois que ça les motiverais ? »

Cassie acquiesça, ravie qu'elle ne perde pas courage.

« Mais les Serpentard préféreraient donner cinq cours pour un point que d'aider un Gryffondor... Alors.. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait demander au Professeur Rogue qu'il y ait une récompense pour la maison qui gagnera la Coupe ? Comme, comme.. Les cinq élèves qui ont remporté le plus de points auraient un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'influent ! Je peux demander à mon Père... »

Les yeux de la fillette brillaient alors qu'elle énumérait tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire, alors que Cassie souriait, s'éloignant en laissant la petite de onze ans dans ses pensées. Bien qu'elle même n'en ait que douze, elle en avait tant de plus moralement (il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait eu dix-sept ans avant sa mort prématurée) qu'elle la considérait comme bien plus jeune.

Cassie fronça les sourcils en s'éloignant - elle était vraiment certaine d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part.

Astoria Greengrass... Ce n'était pas quelqu'un du canon ?

.

.

.

Octobre fila à une vitesse folle, Astoria attrapant Cassie entre chaque cours pour lui refiler ses ébauches de notes. Elle voulait proposer son idée au directeur avant Halloween, disait-elle, parce qu'après ça ferait trop tard. Cassie souriait, soupirait et fusillait Morag, Blaise et Théodore qui se bidonnaient en la voyant prendre son mal en patience.

En parlant d'eux... Morag et Théodore refusaient catégoriquement de lui avouer quel était le sport qu'ils avaient choisi, la rendant folle de curiosité. Elle en était allée jusqu'à fouiller dans les tiroirs de Morag, avant de se faire surprendre par la rousse qui l'avait couverte de furoncles.

Cassie les avait gardés pendant trois jours.

De plus, elle avait pu parler à Zoé Atos, elle s'était enfin décidé, à propos du trafic des Weasley. Etrangement, depuis qu'elle avait voté pour Astoria, elle lui semblait bien moins puriste que les autres Préteurs, et celle-ci s'entretenait régulièrement avec eux pour voir l'avancement de leur gestion. Il lui semblait même que les trois aînés avaient commencé à commercialiser des produits, aidés par la fortune des Atos. Bien sûr, c'était rentable pour la Préteur, qui en avait même remercié Cassie - la faisant sursauter.

Ils avaient commencé à apprendre des notions de plus en plus complexes en cours de sortilège et elle s'en frottait les mains, bien que pour le moment présent, elle soit un brin coincée avec son bol vide.

Chaque élève avait reçu un élément dans un bol, les flammes enchantées de certains, placées par Flitwick, lui accordant des applaudissements effrénés. Leur but était de faire disparaître l'élément en faisant apparaître un nouveau (Feu, Eau, Terre, Pierre et Métal). Pour cela des documents, sur la structure des différents éléments, apportés par McGonnagal qui avait pesté sur ce qu'elle appelait un cours de métamorphose et non de sortilège. Imperturbable Flitwick lui avait répondu que chacun faisait ses cours comme il l'entendait, ce qui avait fait pincer ses lèvres à la directrice des Gryffondor.

Cassie adorait ce Professeur, tout demi-gobelin soit-il. Il ne lui semblait qu'on n'en parlait beaucoup dans le canon, mais sa verve blasée attirait à chaque fois des fous rires. Elle se rappelait encore la réflexion qu'il avait sorti à Rogue après que celui-ci ait persiflé sur ses ascendances. Bien sûr, les Serpentard avaient pris officiellement la défense de leur directeur mais intérieurement, ils affichaient tous un sourire immense.

« Aguamenti ? » tenta-t-elle d'un ton morne en agitant sa baguette pour ce qui lui semblait être la trentième fois. A ses côtés, Potter se marra, sa pierre ayant laissé place à un bronze approximatif depuis longtemps. Suite aux conseils avisés d'Hermione évidemment, mais Cassie ne bénéficiait évidemment pas de son aide et galérait depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes.

Si elle avait réussi à faire disparaître son feu magique, son bol restait désespérément vide.

« Fais-le si tu es si intelligent ! » siffla-t-elle à Potter, ayant abandonné depuis maintenant quelques semaines l'idée de sympathiser avec le Trio D'or. Ils étaient si... Insupportables ! Si elle devait être honnête, ils se comportaient simplement normalement, réagissant aux piques Serpentardes et se moquant parfois, mais Cassie était une Serpentard alors elle se fichait comme une guigne de son honnêteté intérieure.

Potter arrêta de rire pour la regarder avec suspicion, piqué au vif.

« Je réussirais si j'essayais ! » protesta-t-il. Il dégaina sa baguette, ignorant l'exclamation d'Hermione qui le prévenait de faire attention, et la dirigea sur le bol de Cassie.

« Aguamenti ! »

Une épaisse et lourde fumée enveloppa le bol, les faisant tousser tous les deux, alors que le Professeur Flitwick se dirigeait vers eux en urgence, trop tard cependant car la fumée se dissipa, laissant place à un bol scindé en deux. Et vide.

Cassie en resta bouchée bée, se tourna vers Potter qui regardait le bol avec stupéfaction, se retourna vers le bol cassé. Potter. Le Bol. Potter. Le Bol. Et elle éclata de rire, s'attirant des regards mi-furieux mi-surpris des Serpentard, alors qu'elle était en train de mourir, la larme à l'oeil, et le bol toujours fracassé devant elle. Potter eut un sourire à son tour en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, mordit sa lèvre puis éclata franchement de rire lui aussi, incrédule.

Elle ne remarqua qu'à peine le Professeur lancer un réparo sur l'objet alors qu'elle continuait de se bidonner, complètement atterrée par la nullité de son voisin. Les deux sorts ayant des propriétés aussi différentes qu'une carotte et un poney, briser l'objet c'était...

Elle émergea enfin après quelque seconde, se reprenant avec difficulté en toussant, Potter essayant de se calmer lui aussi. Ce fut en croisant le regard noir de son Professeur, et l'immense fissure sur le pot réparé, qu'elle éclata à nouveau de rire, sans réussir à se calmer. Son rire étant contagieux, Potter ne réussit pas à se retenir non plus et en deux temps trois mouvements ils furent viré de la classe.

Elle n'eut le temps que de voir le visage blasé et fatigué de Morag, qui la prenait sûrement pour une imbécile, ainsi que celui réprobateur d'Hermione avant que la porte ne claque derrière elle et Potter, les laissant là dans le couloir. Après encore quinze minutes avant la fin du cours.

« C'est ta faute ! » lança-t-elle à l'idiot qui l'accompagnait. « Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi nul que tu en as cassé le bol ? Même moi qui pourtant ne fait ça que depuis un... » Elle s'arrêta brusquement, ayant failli révéler qu'elle ne pratiquait que depuis le début de l'année, avant de secouer la tête, mi-agacée mi-amusée.

« C'est pourtant toi qui m'a demandé d'essayer ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« JUSTEMENT ! D'essayer, pas de tout briser ! »

« Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu n'y arrivais pas plus que moi à ce que j'en ai vu, au moins j'avais du bronze dans mon bol ! »

Cassie finit par abdiquer, se laissant glisser contre le mur. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour une joute verbale là, et préférait finir sa nuit, appuyée contre le mur que d'échanger banalités avec Potter. (Oui c'était passé plutôt rapidement d'Harry à Potter) Elle s'étonnait encore de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi fade que dans le film, et qu'il répliquait volontiers à Cassie au lieu de se laisser contrôler par ses poings.

Potter l'imita en s'asseyant, soupirant à répétition. Elle finit par s'en agacer, lui demandant sèchement ce qui n'allait pas.

« Rien qui te concerne. »

« Allez Potter ! » insista-t-elle, curieuse. « Explique donc à Tatie Cassie. » reprit-elle en imitant le ton paternaliste des films de Dumbledore, alors qu'il lui lançait un coup d'oeil étrange.

« C'est bientôt Halloween » consentit-il à dire.

« Et alors ? On a peur Potter ? Tu... Ah. Aah. »

Elle comprit après quelques secondes. Même elle n'était pas assez retors pour faire une remarque à quelqu'un dont le jour de mort de ses parents approchait, et se tut. Pour mieux reprendre.

« Tu n'es jamais allé là-bas ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Là où tes parents... Le cimetière. Sur leur tombe, tu sais... »

Potter lui lança un regard interloqué, comme s'il n'y avait jamais pensé. En un bond il fut près d'elle, lui collant ses lèvres sur la joue avant de se les essuyer d'un air dégoûté, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je déteste dire ça Malefoy mais... Merci. Merci beaucoup. J'irais en parler au Professeur Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il me donnera une autorisation pour y aller ! »

Cassie bredouilla de vagues mots, alors que la sonnerie retentissait brusquement, faisant surgir un flot d'élèves de la classe.

Potter disparut parmi eux, filant retrouver ses amis, alors que Blaise se plantait devant elle, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Alors Miss Catastrophe - ce surnom était resté après les cours de Potion - on fait exploser son bol ? »

« C'était Potter ! » protesta-t-elle alors qu'il lui attrapait le bras en se dirigeant vers le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. « Tu crois bien que jamais je n'aurais eu un niveau aussi bas ! Morag ne l'aurait pas permis » rajouta-t-elle ironiquement, en pensant à quel point celle-ci pouvait se montrer despotique.

.

.

« NE MARCHE PAS SUR LA QU- Trop tard. »

Le hurlement de Cassie passa inaperçu alors que sa coloctaire, Tracey Devis, marchait sur la queue d'une salamandre passablement énervée, la faisant cracher un jet de feu en direction d'Hagrid. La barbe de celui-ci s'enflamma sous la panique générale, alors qu'il la tapotait distraitement en riant, ignorant l'odeur de poils cramés.

« Ce mec est indestructible. Il aurait dû mourir dix fois, moi je dis, il n'y a pas de justice. »

« En plus ça fait trois fois qu'il se prend le jet de la salamandre ! Tu crois qu'un demi-géant ça résiste au feu ? »

« Peut-être. Ne le dévisage pas comme ça, s'il t'écrase entre ses énormes paluches, c'est pas moi qui ramasserait ta crêpe. »

« Homme de peu de foi ! Aucune solidarité ! »

« La fin justifie les moyens, ma chérie, elle les justifie. Tu veux un choco-grenouille pour me faire pardonner ? »

« Dix. »

« Cinq et je suis généreux !»

« A L'AAAAAAAIDEEEEE ! ON M'ATTAAAAAQUE ! »

« Oh. Regarde. Pansy a prit feu elle aussi. Sept et c'est mon dernier mot. »

« Elle est folle, c'est un feu, c'est un feu follet-Aïee ! Ça va pas de me frapper ? Et marché conclu pour sept, mais c'est la dernière fois. »

« Ton humour douteux mérite toutes les baffes. Oh ! Regarde. Elle a plongé dans le lac. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères une salamandre ou le calamar géant ? Je crois qu'il est en chaleur. Tope-là. »

« Tu es un devin ! Ah..Aaaah. Ça doit être douloureux non ? Il l'a attrapée par le pied. Et regarde Hagrid s'est mis à courir vers elle ! Oh. Mince. Il l'a récupérée. »

« Pourquoi est ce que Brûlopôt est malade déjà ? On aurait jamais eu Hagrid sinon. »

« Indigestion de Patacitrouille. Je lui avais trouvé un teint plutôt orange, c'est vrai. »

« MAIS TAISEZ-VOUS, VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QU'ON ESSAIE DE S'EN SORTIR ? » finit par hurler une Serpentard de leur année alors que Blaise et Cassie échangeaient un fou rire silencieux. Eux-mêmes n'avaient mis que cinq minutes pour maîtriser leur salamandre, qui avait déchiqueté la viande proposée avant de retourner sagement dans sa cage.

Bien sûr ils n'avoueraient jamais que c'était grâce à un charme de confusion jeté par Cassie, prenaient un air innocent. Et puis se marraient en voyant les autres galérer avec leur salamandre. Enfin les autres... Le binôme Théo/Morag avait fini peu après eux, tout à fait légalement et s'étaient plongé dans une discussion des plus animées, bien loin des phrases idiotes qu'échangeaient Cassie et Blaise.

Ils s'ennuyaient !

Enfin beaucoup moins en voyant les Serdaigle et le reste des Serpentard tenter maladroitement de faire rentrer leurs Salamandres, c'en était tordant.

« Ils sont susceptibles ces Serpentards quand même, tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Blaise... Quel est l'écusson sur ta cape ? »

Cassie leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant s'exécuter, préférant observer ses deux autres amis. Ils étaient louches comme ça à s'isoler ces derniers temps, réfléchissant à leurs idées...

En fait elle était bien loin de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient réellement. Elle le découvrirait bien plus tard, le soir d'Halloween. Enfin bien plus tard... La soirée n'était pas si lointaine, vu qu'elle se déroulait à la fin de la semaine.

Un nouvel hurlement la sortit de ses pensées, alors qu'elle voyait un élève Serdaigle se faire charger par l'immense bestiole en furie, s'attirant un éclat de rire incontestablement moqueur de son voisin.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait les aider ? »

Cassie observa la cohue. Hagrid était parti à l'infirmerie avec Pansy dans les bras, la moitié des cages étaient ouvertes et les Salamandres se battaient entre elles, des élèves tentant vainement de les arrêter. Sur le côté l'un d'entre eux était en chemise, sa robe calcinée sur le sol, tandis qu'il avait les cheveux roussis. A l'opposé, le Serdaigle continuait de courir, poursuivi, tandis que les autres essayaient d'arrêter la bestiole furieuse - en vain.

Pour surplomber ce tableau, Théo et Morag étaient assis sur une corniche, livre à la main et gesticulant pour expliquer leurs idées. Totalement inconscients du chaos qui se déroulait en bas.

« Non » sourit-elle.

Ils se débrouillaient très bien.

* * *

 **Voilàààà, Tadam ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Merci pour toutes vos propositions d'OC, vous remarquerez que deux ont été utilisées déjà - les autres suivront ! Les propositions sont closes désormais, désolée, mais je vous propose un nouveau moyen pour participer à l'histoire ! Deux en fait.**

I.] - Que pensez-vous que manigancent Théo & Morag ?

II] - Cassie va bientôt devoir se séparer de son hibou grand-duc, une proposition d'animal de compagnie ?( Sachant qu'on ne peut avoir qu'une chouette/Hibou, un rat ou un chat)

Il y a un petit indice dans ce chapitre, vraiment minuscule, qui montre que les évènements ne vont faire que s'empirer... Hum, hum, hum, je ne dis rien de plus !

 **Petit Bonus : L'énigme de la semaine ( inutile d'essayer de tricher avec Google, je l'ai inventée, on est d'accord ? ;) )**

\- On dit que je dors sans que je ne ferme l'oeil, on parle de mon lit sans que je ne m'y glisse, on dit que j'ai des bras mais ne peut rien prendre. Qui suis-je ?

Pourquoi Tracey Devis ?

\- « Tracey » vient d'un nom de lieu qui en fin de compte signifie quelque chose comme « courageux ». C'était un prénom féminin en vogue dans les années 60, en particulier dans les classes ouvrières, mais depuis 1980 il est passé de mode. « Davis », qui signifie « fils du bien-aimé », était au départ un nom gallois, mais il est si courant qu'on le trouve maintenant partout en Grande-Bretagne. C'est à Londres qu'on trouve de loin la plus grande concentration de familles Davies, donc, en l'absence de meilleur indice, nous allons laisser Tracey habiter dans le quartier ouvrier de Camden dans le nord de Londres. Je doute qu'elle doive apprécier les avantages de vivre si près du British Museum ou de Hampstead Heath, mais Camden la place très près de la Gare King's Cross. On dirait que Tracey n'a aucune relation prestigieuse – chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus – et elle est aussi une sang-mêlée, donc elle sera obligée de rire aux blagues de Pansy et de satisfaire aux caprices de Pansy si elle veut survivre à Serpentard. (Copié) cf - Les secrets de la liste des élèves

Personnellement, niveau caractère je la situe comme humble, fascinée par les sangs-purs et l'ascendance qu'à Pansy sur elle, donc avec une mentalité un peu vieux-jeu. Un brin effacée, mais appuyant Pansy dans ses "divaguations" en fait une version plus discrète de Parvati vis à vis de Lavande. Mais quelqu'un qui peut aussi dire STOP d'un coup, comme Neville, et tout renverser parce qu'elle en a marre. N'oublions pas que son nom signifie courage.

Pourquoi Silvia Runcorn ?

\- Runcorn, qui signifie « baie sauvage », est une petite ville du Cheshire. Puisque le nom a dû être donné à quelqu'un qui est parti de Runcorn, mais qui n'a probablement pas été bien loin, ce n'est pas surprenant de trouver ce nom d'une manière prédominante à Liverpool. Cette ville industrielle avec ses quartiers de docks est le domicile traditionnel des ouvriers. L'habitant type de Liverpool est indépendant et a un talent pour la survie – ce n'est pas un hasard si cette ville a produit les Beatles. - cf. Les secrets de la liste des Elèves

Silvia qui renvoie à Rhéa Silvia mère de Romulus et Rémus, petite-fille de Roi qui a eu une union avec le Dieu de la Guerre. cf - Ma culture/ Ou Wiki.

Silvia Runcorn : Fille forte, indépendante, à tendances belliqueuses, qui n'hésite pas à faire valoir ses opinions. Néanmoins en nette position d'infériorité face aux anciennes maisons sang-pures, elle les craint et s'écrase devant eux.

Serpentards en gras/italique les chefs :

1iere année : **?** : Agnes Monkleight , Astoria Greengrass, Harper, Tabitha Bainbridge

2ième année : **Cassie Malefoy,** Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Devis, Silvia Runcorn Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Théodore Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Morag McDougal,

3ième année : **Urquhart,** Terrence Higgs, Flora et Hestia Carrow, Adrian Pucey

4ième année : **Montague,** _Cressida Capper ( élève mi-inventée mi-citée par J.K.R)_ élèves : Warrington(poursuiveur), Lucian Bole(batteur),

5ième année : **Gemma Farley** , Peregrine Derrick(batteur) Vaisey,

Sixième année : **Zoé Atos,** Marban Atos, Marcus Flin **t** , Miles Bletchey (gardien)

7ième année : _Hyacinthe Parkinson (personnage inventé par ma gentille revieweuse)_


End file.
